


When Vida Met Luis

by football83



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU Vida Carter, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83
Summary: In an AU Vida Carter did not marry José Mourinho, she in fact went to Spain and met the love of her life - Luis Enrique....Obviously JUST FOR FUN, I’m more than aware that the gorgeous Luis can’t speak great English but just humour me....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paramour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527060) by [football83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83). 



“I’m not sure about this” Vida complained, changing her shirt for the fourth time and igniting a fierce eye roll from Matthew. 

“VIDA” He said loudly, gripping her by the hips, “You look great, chill, come on….we’ll be with you there’s no pressure” 

Pep strolled down the granite tiled hallway, swinging around the corner to investigate the raised voices, “Everything alright here guys?” he asked with one arched eyebrow. 

“NO” Vida answered.

“YES” Matthew answered. 

“Luis is a nice guy Vida” Pep said, by way of comfort to her “I promise I wouldn’t fix you up with a moron”

Matthew’s slender legs crossed in front of her and his eyes widened as if to emphasise Pep’s words, “See?” 

Vida let her shoulders drop, she hadn’t travelled out to Barcelona to play the dating game, she’d come to visit her best friend and get away from the subzero weather back in England, “I can’t do this” she replied, totally deflated. 

“We’re meeting for drinks, at a beach bar….” Pep said quietly just about to leave Matthew to it, “You’ll have fun I promise”

Vida threw herself on the enormous bed “He’s right, I know he’s right” 

Matthew lay down next to her, the pair of them flat on their backs like this took him back to all those years ago in the flat they shared just before she married Joe “Remember those godawful house parties we had, drinking terrible blue coloured shots?” Vida laughed loudly “Both of us kissing terrible men” 

“Well yeah, and you marrying one” Matthew sniped and she instantly slapped his arm. 

“Seriously Vi, Pep is right, we don’t expect anything from you - and neither does Luis” 

Vida turned her face to his, “I’m just a bit worried that he’s a little bit…..” she paused, trying to find the correct noun, in the end opting for “Narcissistic”

As the word left her lips Pep walked by again and stopped dead in his tracks, he exchanged a knowing look with Matthew whose face suggested he carry on walking and not utter a word in response but the devil in Pep was much more wilful.

“Vida, darling, the last guy you dated was Mourinho” 

Vida sat up on her elbows and threw Pep a daggered look “Jog on Pep” 

Pep giggled as he strolled off, not at all offended. 

“And don’t you even start” Vida told Matthew who immediately held his hands up in innocence. 

“Right” she said with purpose “The black shirt, yeah?” 

***

“And this is Vida” Pep said with all the charm in the world, Luis was dressed in a pair of trendy skinny jeans and a perfectly coordinated light blue sweater, his skin was beautifully tanned and his brown eyes sparkled as he took Vida’s hand and shook it gently, “Pleasure” he said deeply. 

“Nice to meet you” Vida replied, polite as ever and a little bit starstruck, “Can I just say I think what you did in your last season at Barca was incredible” 

Luis looked down at the sandy floor of the beach bar and smiled broadly, “Gracies….” he replied before looking back up at her.

The drinks flowed freely, and so did the conversation, Pep and Luis talking frantically to one another about work and Matthew enthusiastically telling Vida about his new project, the entire time Luis and Vida swapped intense and charged looks, she had forced herself to look away several times and when Matthew suggested a walk to the next bar she was glad of having something else to focus on away from Luis’s insane handsomeness. 

“You like him don’t you?” Matthew whispered as they dropped back a little along the beach.

“I don’t even know him” 

Matthew brushed his floppy blond fringe across his face, “You fancy him I mean” 

Vida snorted, “Fuck, who wouldn’t? Look at him…” 

Pep turned around and signalled they grab a bucket of beer from a nearside bar and settle down on the sand before the tide came in and swept them up into the town, “Vida…you go here” Pep said quietly, placing his jacket on the beach for her strategically next to Luis “Matt and I will go get the beers..” 

Luis breathed in sharply through his teeth as she misjudged the sand and ended up way too close to him, “Oh fuck, sorry….god, sorry, I don’t usually swear…” absolutely killing herself for being so embarrassing she flinched when his arm draped across her shoulder.

“It’s fine, relax” he said, warm breath on her neck momentarily, “Pep has told me all about your career, I’d love to see your pictures sometime” 

Vida smiled prettily, and then linked her fingers through his as his hand rested down over her shoulder “I’d like that….” she paused “You and Pep are real close, I can tell” 

He nodded, “I trust him with my life, since my wife left me he’s been a true friend…..it isn’t easy being in the media no?” 

Vida nodded and squeezed his hand “I know that only too well” she replied with a slight sadness. 

“I’m sorry, of course you do….José is an idiot” 

Vida laughed, “Nah….it didn’t work, we tried…we tried everything. He’s the most irritatingly ambitious man I’ve ever met” 

“You talking about me again Vi?” Pep interjected from behind them before placing the cool beers down in the sand. 

“Mourinho” Luis corrected as he grabbed a bottle and handed it to Vida, “He was always a workaholic eh?” 

Pep nodded, “I can think of other words Luis….” 

Matthew lightly accosted his boyfriend, telling him “Yes well he’s in the past, and this one here needs to think of the future agreed?” 

They all chinked bottles and settled in to watch the sun set over the glorious ocean, Vida loosening up thanks to both the beer and fabulous company, she found it beyond easy to speak to Luis to the point where even Pep couldn’t retain his attention. Pep’s eyes sparkled as he nudged Matthew, “Home?” he whispered, not wanting to disturb Vida and Luis who were centimetres apart and discussing godknows what in extremely hushed tones.

“Come on you two, it’s bloody freezing out here now” Matthew announced loudly snapping them out of it.

Sauntering back to Pep and Matthew’s Luis had lightly gripped her right hand and without any tension at all had bent his head down to kiss the side of her face when the other two men weren’t looking, “Was that too far?” he asked, conscious of his actions and curious as to whether he’d lost his touch with women.

The streetlights flashed across Vida’s freckled face, he saw her smirk a little and softly tell him “No….it was nice…” 

“Yeah?” he asked for further clarity, slowing them both down so that Pep and Matthew were way off in the distance, Vida eventually stopped and they turned to face one another, Luis placing his hands on the sides of her face “I wouldn’t usually do this” he admitted, with a light bite of his lip.

“Do what?” Vida asked, her hands now resting gently on his low slung jeans. 

Luis kissed her lips with such need and intensity, he had no clue how long they’d been stood there for, nor did he care - she was kissing him back with just as much fervour, her head tilting and small moans of pleasure escaping from her throat. 

“OI!” Yelled Matthew, “You pair gonna join us or not?” 

Pep watched as one of his oldest friends stood in the middle of a cobbled street in Barcelona passionately kissing a woman he had met three hours ago, Matthew clocked his dopey grin and frowned “What?” he asked “Look at them, leave them to it!” Pep told him, half-drunk and enjoying seeing his friend having fun.

“LOOK AFTER HER LUIS!” Matthew bellowed again at the top of his voice, the booming sound the only thing to bring them crashing back down to earth, when they separated and looked up the street Pep and Matthew had disappeared and they both awkwardly looked around. 

“I live about ten minutes away” Luis told her, his foot kicking some stubborn sand off of his trainer “Or, I can walk you back to their place, entirely up to you” he said, absolutely not wanting to assume anything.

“I want to see your place” Vida said confidently “I want to see you, minus all of this” she added as her hand palmed down his chest to his stomach and stopped at his hips so her nails could gently scrape along the skin under his shirt, Luis swallowed hard, “Yeah?” he asked - just for clarity and for the purposes of getting her to look at his face and not the ever developing bulge in his jeans, her assertiveness was turning him on beyond reason. 

Vida nodded, “From the look of you, I’m guessing that’s OK?”


	2. Chapter 2

They fell through the front door in a mess of limbs, perspiration and saliva, Vida guffawed as Luis fell right back onto the mat leading down his tastefully decorated hallway, her giggles soon turned to groans when he smoothly removed her slinky black shirt and tossed it onto the ground “Jeez…” he said under his breath as he focused in on her ample breasts encased in the most luxurious lace and silk. Vida dipped her head down to his neck, her knees digging in to his sides and feeling him subconsciously grind against her. 

“Luis…..” she whispered into his ear before gently kissing along his prominent jaw eventually finding his lips and laying the most sex drenched kiss upon him. 

Luis propelled himself into an upright position and with all of his strength supported her back as he lifted himself and her up off of the hallway floor and walked them through into the lounge. Amazed at his incredible athleticism Vida’s jaw dropped as he placed her down so gently onto his modern, soft sofa “I need a drink after that, how about it?” he asked politely while at the same time handing her the discarded shirt and protectively placing it around her shoulders. 

Vida nodded furiously, her throat dry all of a sudden in his company. She watched as this stunning man walked through into the modest kitchen and grabbed a jug of brown liquid from the fridge followed by two glasses - popping ice into them from the fridge’s ice dispenser, “Lipton’s” he announced as he placed the items down on the table in front of her, “Here” 

“Delicious” Vida said as she took a long, cool glug of the iced tea. 

Luis crossed his slim legs and allowed his right arm to fall behind her body, Vida wondered why he had stopped, she was all for going at it with him in the hallway if not just to eliminate the scathing sexual tension they’d built up over the last four or so hours and then perhaps, if he asked her to stay take it easier during Round 2. 

Luis brooded as she silently sat close to his body, the sweat was rolling down his chest and he pulled at the neck of his sweater, jumping a little when she suggested he remove it, he drank like he needed it and then took her advice. Vida had pulled her knees up to her chest while he folded his sweater carefully and then slung it across the arm of the sofa, meanwhile her eyes darted around the room which was adorned with various medals and trophies.

“Wow” she said, now standing “Impressive” 

He watched as she appeared to take a genuine interest in his accolades “I expect this is nothing new to you?” he asked, not meaning anything by it “What with José being so successful I mean” 

Vida froze to the spot as she stroked one of his many winners medals, “You’d be surprised, he didn’t tend to have stuff like this in his house” 

“Sorry” he said with a sigh, berating himself for mentioning the J word “I didn’t mean to bring him up again” 

Vida span around, red marks across her pale skin from where he’d grappled and gripped at her during the fraught exchange on the way in, he could see his own mouth marks on her neck and then felt an instant strain in his jeans, “Don’t apologise” Vida told him sweetly, “I can see you’re still effected by your marriage, I don’t have any expectations of you” she told him, implying he was still mourning the loss of his long term relationship with his wife, which would have been fair enough - she was in no position to judge anybody. 

Luis sprung to his feet and immediately walked to where she was stood and removed the medal from her grasp, replacing the gold and ribbon with his own elegant hands “Fuck….” he said, pulling her head to his chest and breathing in the scent of her hair “I’m an asshole” he added further, Vida, although confused was more than OK with her proximity to his impressively chiselled chest and stomach and remained in place as he laid kisses on the top of her head, then her forehead and then down to her beautiful, full lips. 

“God….when Pep mentioned you I had no idea you’d be so…” he paused and watched as she gazed up at him, her eyes completely bewitching “Intuitive…passionate….sexy” 

Vida feared rejection in that moment, he was building her up and making her feel good and it seemed the only natural way to go would be crashing back down to earth with a less than satisfactory bang, “It’s OK” she told him, “I’ve had a great time tonight so thank you, just having the attention of a gorgeous man for a while has made me feel less of a loser…” 

Luis pulled back, his own brown eyes now full of mischief “I’m not giving you the brush off, far from it… I’m just….nervous” he felt the crimson radiate on his sun kissed skin and looked down at the ground - a trait Vida had picked up on throughout the evening and a trait she found utterly adorable. 

She sighed audibly, the relief knowing he hadn’t changed his mind since they’d been alone at his place lifting a huge weight, “If it’s any consolation so am I….I’ve hardly been making the effort to meet men since José” she confessed, “I’ve not had the confidence nor the desire to”

He’d moved them back to the squishy sofa and pulled her legs across his thighs so his fingertips could stroke gently up and down as she spoke, it was just as much of a relaxant for him as for her, “I nearly stayed at home tonight, Pep changed my mind…” 

“I’m glad you came, and I understand… I do” Luis whispered, face close to hers “But….I don’t want a one night stand Vida….”

She pressed her lips to his, the desperation to feel his tongue in her mouth enough to make her clothes practically fall to the floor voluntarily, “Me either..” she moaned between salacious kisses, that tongue of his making a nuisance of itself, “So….what do you need…..?” he asked before allowing his tongue to slow and hands to support under her backside when she had settled in his lap, “I think that’s pretty obvious” she answered as their latest long and lazy kiss came to a close. 

Vida had placed her hands around his neck as her lips moved down his throat to his ribs and stomach where she tugged his shirt up above his head which gave her the first real glimpse of that stunning body. Luis saw her eyes glaze over when he stood, his groin in line with her face as he held out his hand for her to take, she rose to her feet and melted as he spoke, “Let me take care of everything”


	3. Chapter 3

“Vi…it’s me again, Matthew, your gorgeous and vivacious best friend, remember me? You last saw me 18 hours ago…if you could kindly let me know you’re alive that would be wonderful..”

Matthew threw his phone down on the sofa and locked his eyes with Pep’s, as playful and expressive as ever without even speaking one word Matthew snapped at him “What? I’m worried” he said defensively.

Pep laughed throatily before bringing through some hideous new vitamin shake he’d made for the pair of them, “You English guys..honest to god, you’re so needy” he remarked, “You know Vida and I know Luis… chances are they’ve not given us a second thought” 

Matthew drank down the shake telling himself it would help him to remain looking young and beautiful - the only incentive right now, “She’s been through a bad break up…I’m concerned, I’m happy - of course I’m happy, but she’d usually at least text y’know” 

Pep trailed his elegant digits through his soft blond mane, “Your friendship and loyalty is beautiful Matt, truly… but Luis would’ve put the moves on her and take it from someone who knows - he’ll be treating her like a queen” 

Matthew folded his arms, “Good. That’s what she deserves after how that prick destroyed her” 

Pep breathed in through his teeth, “Can’t argue with that, but you might wanna look at this” 

He handed Matthew his iPad, and there bold as brass was José. In Barcelona. Apparently on a scouting trip, “So what?” Matthew said with a snort “Barcelona is a massive place” 

“And this evening?” Pep added, pointing at the paragraph below the photo of José and Rui at the Camp Nou, Matthew read frantically and then paused “Oh fuck…” 

Pep nodded, “Should we tell her?” 

“Well if she fucking surfaces yeah, we should. Why the hell does he have to be in attendance at the same bloody event as us?”

“He’s an ambassador too it seems, look it’s a charity thing - we show our faces, let Vida do her photography thing as she’d planned then we leave, she doesn’t have to see him” Pep suggested and it was met by a nod of agreement. 

Vida was the one who had been invited to take pictures at the charity dinner initially, she’d made many contacts during her time as José’s partner and to their credit they had kept relations civil since the split, when Pep had been talking about something similar one day Matthew twigged that it must be the exact same event and as it transpired Unicef had organised the auction for which Pep had offered up a team shirt signed by all of his squad members and after speaking to Luis swung a signed football from his last season at Barcelona, it was during this conversation that the two men had also discussed Vida at length.

***

“Who keeps a bike next to their bed?” Vida had asked as Luis walked her into his bedroom, the wooden floorboards creaking the closer she got to the bed, he’d draped one arm across her chest as he gently ushered her forwards and didn’t let up with his mouth on her neck as she rambled about the decor. 

“I love my bike….” he answered followed by a deep, guttural groan.

Vida turned around, his tight grasp on her half naked body making movement limited “Fuck” she sighed as her hands pressed down every ridge of muscle in his chest and stomach, he was a man in peak physical condition and yet he was so modest “What?” he asked, tugging at her underwear. 

“I’m committing the view to long term memory Luis….” 

He grinned at her and it was the first time all evening she’d seen some swagger and arrogance from him, “This?” he asked pointing at his perfectly toned and taught body “All thanks to that” he finished pointing at the bike she had lambasted on the way in.

Vida laughed loudly, “Ok Ok… I apologise” 

He began to kiss her lips with a gentle purpose, the roughness of his chin causing a whole new sensation and one that a few hours ago she hadn’t been privy to, he knew exactly where to place his hands and for how long, pressing and pulling, stroking and feathering with his fingertips until somehow and she wasn’t quite sure how, he had removed every last scrap of clothing from her body at the same time as gracefully undressing himself then weightlessly settling on top of her. Luis kissed like he was just discovering it, the small moans leaving his throat were being answered by Vida with a series of perfectly timed sighs - to hear him speak his native Asturian proving only to heighten her responsiveness further. 

“I could kiss you forever…” he’d said while looking her right in the eyes not waiting for a reply but instead cupping her face and tilting her head so he could spoil her neck and jaw, Vida could feel herself getting warmer and wetter the more he continued, she’d felt him between her thighs but he was focused purely on pleasing her - when his right hand agonisingly wandered below her waist and three of his fingers swept across her she arched upwards, her hips jerking and nails digging in to his lower back. 

“Slow…easy…” he sighed deeply into her ear, his hips now pushing forwards and meeting hers in one natural movement, Luis exhaled loudly at the initial sensation, it had been a while since he’d had any kind of physical contact with a woman and although deep down he knew he had her eating out of the palm of his hand he was also worried he might not be up to scratch. He needn’t have worried because after a few minutes of getting comfortable and into a steady and mutually satisfying rhythm there was no room for trepidation or awkwardness, Luis tried not to think too hard during sex but he couldn’t help it - this was his first time with Vida yet it felt familiar and comfortable, he grinned when her hand gripped at his hair and pulled his face down for yet another glorious kiss, her tongue prodding his and then relinquishing, teasing him, his biceps bulging when she arched upwards again and he supported her under her back.

“Turn over….” she’d told him, a light push upwards and he then lay flat against the cool sheets on the other side of his bed, wiping the glistening sweat from his brow as she hovered over him, “I don’t want this to end….” she admitted, her head spinning as she attempted to comprehend having Luis Enrique between her thighs. He stroked her face and told her “It doesn’t have to…” 

***

“I KNOW I KNOW - I’M SORRY” Vida shouted down the phone as she located various items of clothing in Luis’s house, “I’ll come back, get changed and we’ll go, is Pep ready?” she asked quickly, Luis finding the whole thing amusing as he sat there reclined on the sofa in just a pair of boxer shorts. 

“Yes darling, look listen Vi..”

But she’d hung up, knowing that saying goodbye to Luis would take an inordinate amount of time, “Call me” she had told him before he launched into another passionate and sincere expression of his feelings, this time his body pressing her against his hallway wall and his knee purposely moving between her legs, “Ohfuck…Luis…..I have to go….” she whined, he planted one sweet kiss on her forehead and then stepped aside, not saying a word - he didn’t need to. 

 

***

“So…” Pep teased as the three of them settled in the back of their taxi ride to the hotel “I take it things went well?” 

Vida thumped the top of his slim thigh “As if he hasn’t been in touch with you” 

Pep held his hands in the air “No, nothing, honestly”

Vida cast a weary eye over Matthew’s angelic face, “Don’t look at me doll, I’ve spent all day trying to get you to talk to me” 

Vida coughed, then slackened the strap on her camera, “Well OK, look, thank you… both of you” 

The two men swapped looks “Our pleasure” Pep replied cautiously, “You had fun?” 

Vida snorted, “Fun? Oh my goodness fun doesn’t begin to even cover it, describing the things that man can do as fun is heinous trust me…” 

This made Pep laugh, right from his diaphragm - he wasn’t alien to this - he and Luis had shared many a hotel suite with adjoining doors back in the day at Barca, neither of them leaving much to the imagination. 

Matthew gripped her shoulder tightly “Good for you darling” 

They were both still perturbed by the possibility of an appearance from José, neither of them wanting her to have the stuffing knocked out of her after she’d clearly had a well deserved blissful time with a new man, and a man they both fully approved of this time. Both Pep and Matthew’s opinions mattered to her, they were the closest she had to family and having gotten so close to José’s during their relationship it had lead to a truly lonely break up - one that she couldn’t have recovered from had it not been for the support from those two guys. 

They’d been at their table an hour when Pep spied José and Rui at the other end of the conference hall, the auction had just begun with Pep’s Lot up first and Vida snapping away wildly for her assignment, she was pleased she’d stuck with branching out into events photography - especially if it was for a good cause too, there was also the added bonus of the footballers and their glamorous partners to consider - the lens favoured the beautiful. 

“Could I get a coffee please?” Vida asked as she perched on a bar stool, thumbing through a few pictures on the screen of her Canon, making a note of which pictures would be valid for submission, she didn’t look up when she heard a cough - presuming it was the bartender she said a cheery “Thanks” and carried on. 

“Vida?” came the familiar Portuguese accent. 

Then she felt sick.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three months since they broke up, three long, miserable months. Vida as per usual had thrown herself into work and travel, although she did have to be dragged to Barcelona - the fear of being surrounded by happy couples scared her half to death. It was a different feeling from her split with Joe, she had felt relief then - like a weight had been lifted. With José it was quite the opposite, she stopped running, stopped socialising… stopped being herself. With Matthew now permanently in Spain it was even worse, FaceTime was an awesome invention but it wasn’t like being able to speak in person, far from it. José, similarly focused on work - it seemed impossible that he could be more driven, more passionate about football but he gave it a go - even down to sitting in on Rui’s nutrition meetings which if he was honest were a fantastic sleep inducer. Helen had helped… Helen had wasted no time in laying claim to him in his most vulnerable state. For José it was frivolous, and better than having an empty bed but fuck - Vida, she was not. 

“Whatthefuck” Vida said quickly, spluttering over her camera as her eyes adapted to his face, he looked thinner, new regime maybe…broken heart, maybe…

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you” he replied before motioning to the vacant stool next to her, the sounds of the raucous auction bidding in the background white noise to them both. 

Vida placed her camera on the bar and sipped the black coffee, her hands a little shaky as she placed the cup back down, “Why are you here?” she asked, fighting back tears which shocked the pair of them.

He rubbed her forearm soothingly, for a few seconds until she realised and snatched it away, “DON’T” she told him “Don’t even dare” 

José nodded to himself, “I tried” he deduced, now standing and shrugging, Vida could see Matthew approaching them and nonchalantly shook her head to indicate his intervention wasn’t needed. Matthew hovered just incase, with Pep’s gaze also not going unnoticed. 

“I see your fan club are here” José mocked, much to her disgust.

“You’re unbelievable” she spat, looping the camera strap over her head and tossing her hair over the back of her jacket, “I’m here to work José, I’m not happy we are even in the same country never mind the same fucking room so you’ll have to excuse me” 

Vida strolled past Matthew with purpose, Pep stood and walked over to where his boyfriend was situated, carefully making sure José didn’t attempt to follow her. José was smirking when he turned to speak to Matthew, his entire body oozing arrogance and a twisted sense of glee, “What did you want to achieve by doing that?” Matthew asked causally, “You couldn’t just leave her be could you?” 

José picked up a champagne glass from the tray of a passing waitress and sank it one go, licking his lips afterwards “She left me” he said curtly, “Where is my pity parade hmm?” 

Matthew laughed “Fuck off José, she did nothing except refuse to be your child making machine” 

José grinned, leaning in to Matthew a little closer “Is that what she told you yeah? And you’re the best friend? Clueless….” he spat, shoulders now wide and his chest puffing out as if to make a point of his attendance. 

Matthew took a deep breath and then signalled to Pep who immediately strode over “José” Pep said with a light shake of the hand, Matthew’s face animated as he stood not understanding why two men who openly hated each other felt the need to still shake hands. 

“Josep” he replied, less than impressed and rubbing his temples when the noise levels in the room erupted as someone broke the bid record - Pep’s City shirt selling for €13,000, “Well what do you know, you’re even the king in here eh?” 

“Speak to Vida, actually no, ask her why she lied to me” José said cryptically to Matthew before Helen sauntered over to stand by his side, her long flowing dress looking elegant and sleek, “Everything OK?” She asked as her hand moved to José’s chest and stayed there, Matthew rolled his eyes, unable to leave the room without saying something derogatory on Vida’s behalf, “You haven’t wasted any time getting your claws into him I see? And by the way, that dress makes your arse look fucking huge, I’m going home Pep” 

He didn’t hang around to clock Helen’s expression, but José chuckled to himself “Run along Josep” he mocked “This” Pep said, his hands in the air and moving between the pair of them “Is vulgar José, you knew Vida would be here - “ Pep paused his moral accusation to answer his phone “Luis, hi” he answered, holding his index finger in the air to signify he wasn’t done making his point.

“Drink?” Luis asked hoarsely down the phone.

“Sure, meet you in 5 minutes, say El Bosc?” 

He hung up and turned back towards José who was now minus a girlfriend and looking totally nonplussed by it, “Luis eh? You two are still close?” he asked, his memory flashing back to all the time the three of them had spent together years ago, “Maybe I’ll join you, Luis was always a good guy”

Pep ran his tongue across his teeth and placed his right hand on José’s shoulder and gripped him hard “He still is José, you could learn a lot from him”

***

Vida had rushed out of the building without turning back, her camera was slapping against her chest, the weight of the lens bruising her breast bone but even then she didn’t stop to move it or take it off, she felt like her lungs were going to collapse and the second she stepped outside gasped loudly. 

“Fuck, are you OK?” came a voice from the dimly lit street.

Vida bent over, her hands resting on her knees while trying to regain some composure and more importantly regulate her breathing, she couldn’t answer the concerned voice and jolted when she felt a large hand press against her back, “Come on, stand up, it’s OK” 

She swallowed repeatedly as she stood and then saw that it was Luis, “Oh thank god” she said in between breaths, her arms linking behind his head and her camera now pressing into the pair of them, Luis gently pushed her backwards and upright and removed the camera from around her neck. 

“Breathe, yeah?” he said soothingly, a comforting hand on the middle of her chest, “Look at me” 

Vida stared at him, the kindest eyes in the world while hers were a mess of tears and mascara, he asked her to mimic his breaths so she had something to concentrate on and eventually they were both in sync and she was back to normal, “You thirsty?” he asked as he took her hand and slowly started to walk them down the street, “Very” she replied as she tensed back on his hand, “Thanks” 

Luis gave her a sideways glance, and then nodded. He didn’t ask what had happened, he didn’t want to pry - all he cared about was that she was breathing and was calm. The silent stroll relaxed her entire body, she paused just before they reached the beach front “José was in there” she told him, and he signalled that they sit on one of the many benches that overlooked the sea. 

“What happened?” he asked again - so softly and with no expectations at all. 

Vida shrugged, “He knew I’d be there, he’d never normally go to that kind of event, and why in Barcelona for gods sake?” she explained, “He’s such a manipulator” 

Luis didn’t pass comment, the José he had known was very different from the private José - they’d had huge camaraderie at the time, were almost inseparable and even though he and Pep would clash there was always a great team ethic, “I had an incredible time with you” Luis said, one arm now around her shoulder and lightly pulling her body towards him, “And I want more of that….but if you’re not ready please, tell me” 

Vida smiled at his ruggedly handsome face, eyes darting around his features before focusing on his delicious mouth, she bit his top lip and then encompassed his whole mouth with hers, his chest rumbled when their tongues met. 

After a few minutes she halted him, his hand gripping her face while he mumbled something in Spanish, he was convinced she was going to call time on their less than 24 hour relationship but instead she pecked his cheek and told him “Life goes on, how about that drink?”


	5. Chapter 5

Luis, like his native Asturian was a romantic, he could make the most laborious of tasks seem enigmatic and he’d found over the years although it came naturally to him - he could also use it to good effect and excel at it when he chose to. When he ushered Vida into the bar he’d agreed to meet Pep in his hand brushed her lower back, softly guiding her through the rabbit warren of tables and chairs, weaving in and out of people - some of which he knew and greeted with an inspirational coolness. 

“Sit” he’d said, pulling out a small stool for her and then waiting until she lowered down onto it before handing her back her camera which he’d carried the whole way down there “Two minutes”.

Vida looked around the room, authentically Spanish - busy, not too loud, vibrant and comfortable. Luis stood at the bar, his facial expression not for a second changing or softening with each person who approached him, many just to shake his hand, others requesting pictures to which he politely declined. He strolled back over, his polo shirt riding up and showing just the thinnest strip of bare skin on his hips and stomach. 

“Salud” he said as he chinked their beer bottles and sat next to her, his arm supporting her waist “When do you leave?” he asked deeply.

“Thursday” Vida replied with a wide eyed innocence, he sensed that - he sensed everything about her, the evening before at the beach bar and then at his place she’d been openly sexual, leaving nothing she had said to interpretation which for him had been refreshing. This most recent tryst with Mourinho had quietened her somewhat, which was understandable. The previous night he’d got the carefree Vida, tonight he’d got the vulnerable Vida - the surprising thing was, neither embodiment put him off her at all. 

“Day after tomorrow, OK” Luis replied, “That’s when I go on my trip” 

Luis hadn’t divulged a lot about his private life to her, yes she knew he was crazy about keeping fit, and sport - he enjoyed socialising and had a small group of friends, he had three kids whom he saw every other weekend and who stayed with him, “Cycling” he confirmed to her and then held his hand aloft when he saw Pep at the bar. 

“Hey look, I’ll leave you guys to catch up, Matthew has gone home so I should probably go back” Vida said as Pep joined them, “Please, Vida, finish your drink yeah?” Pep insisted. 

She stood up and offered Pep her seat, Luis was protectively stroking her hip, and then without warning yanked her down onto his jean clad knee “Do as you’re told” he said with a cheeky smile, she steadied herself by placing her right hand on his thigh and then leant back a little into his chest, Pep’s subtle wink inducing a well timed surge of blood to her cheeks. 

“Luis was telling me he’s going cycling in a few days” Vida mused, unable to understand why a person would endanger themselves by taking part in what he had described himself as a sometimes perilous pursuit. 

Pep raised his eyebrows “I know what Luis’s cycling trips entail” he said with a glint in his eye and a shudder “Not in a million years….” he added and the two men laughed, the sound booming around the room. 

A look of concern plagued Vida’s face, “It’s not like high octane cycling is it? Like up mountains where most people die half way up and those who do make the top fall off the edge due to exhaustion?” 

This sent them into even louder and more raucous hysterics, Pep wiping the tears away from his eyes and Luis still cackling as he drank back his beer and held on to her sides “I know what I’m doing” 

“I should bloody hope so, you do have children” 

Luis placed a light kiss on her bare shoulder “My son has been with me before” he told her “Plus their mother knows what I’m like, always careful” 

As the two old friends continued to talk Vida remained held in place by Luis’s never budging arm and scrolled through her camera to save some time when she got back home and had to submit her portfolio, they were all silenced when José entered the bar - alone and swaggered over to them, his head furiously shaking and his eyes bulging. Vida attempted to stand, but Luis gripped the top of her thigh and wedged her against his body “It’s OK…” He’d whispered as José approached. 

“Oh my fucking god, Vida! HIM?!” 

Luis watched her for her reactions, she calmly placed her camera on the table and he loosened his grip on her body, “His name is Luis” 

José folded his arms “I know his name Vida, what’s the matter hmm? Sick of having a guy who challenges you? You need some self obsessed hipster?!” 

She wriggled against Luis now, and he helped her to stand, his right hand gripping the back of her neck and then turning her face towards him, whispering words she wouldn’t understand, either in Spanish or Asturian - she didn’t know, and then kissing her mouth, José felt his stomach churn at the sight, and as he went to speak was silenced as Luis entered into a quick, forceful tirade. José’s face drained of all it’s colour and he span on his heel and walked right back out of the door, “What did you say?” Vida asked, taking a step back from Luis and looking at Pep who shrugged, he himself not able to translate. 

“Can we call Matthew? Have him come and meet Vida eh?” 

But Pep was already on it and Luis waited outside with her, the only man she’d ever met who could get a sense of mystique out of a red brick wall - but he did, one hand pressed against it next to her face while his lips gently brushed against hers, his judgement of her mood and emotional state beyond astute, “Come over tomorrow night…” he groaned into her mouth, “Rest during the day….let me send you home relaxed and satisfied…” Vida didn’t respond, he didn’t want her to, but she also couldn’t, what he’d described had rendered her mute. 

Luis and Matthew exchanged a few pleasantries in Spanish, before the two friends strolled home reflecting on the drama of the evening. 

***

“You like her” Pep stated, offering his old friend a fresh bottle of beer. 

“After a day, I like most people Pep” he answered, trying to deflect the fact that yes - he liked Vida a lot, probably too much given the time frame. 

“Seeing José speechless will never get boring” Pep added as they tapped bottles “He’s poison, I don’t know why she wasted all that time and effort on him” 

Luis shook his head, “He has always panicked when someone confronts him, we both know that, were they happy?” 

“Vida and José?…..” Pep paused, “From what I gather yes….Matt doesn’t blab when it comes to Vida, but I know what they had was intense, full on…” 

Luis looked down, “I’m intense, I’m full on…” 

Pep gripped his friend’s arm tightly “But Luis… you’re good, you don’t fuck people over, you’re a good guy, don’t compare yourself to him, ever” 

He nodded and turned the collar of his polo shirt upwards as a draft swept through the bar “Last night, god Pep…I want more, so bad.. so so bad…” 

Pep smiled, “Then ask for more! You’re both single” 

He rested his chin in his hands and dropped his voice an octave, “Is she over him?” 

Pep couldn’t answer quick enough, “He fucked her up, no question, it’s been three and a bit months since they broke up, she’s dedicated to her work - sure, but she needs a decent guy - and I knew you’d get on with each other, the second Matt said she was coming to visit I thought of you. Would I have done that if I thought José was still on the scene? No way” 

“I didn’t expect this” Luis admitted, moving his face even closer to Pep and then rubbing his stubble “The physical stuff…..is one thing, but she’s deep… you know…headstrong but….” he paused trying to think of the right word.

“Spirited?” Pep offered and Luis clicked his fingers loudly “Exactly” 

As the barman called time, they rose from their seats and stumbled a little, Pep’s slurring causing great hilarity, as they left the building Pep gripped Luis’s shoulder, “Hey what did you say to Mourinho?” 

Luis smiled smugly, “Tut tut Josep, your Asturian not what it was eh?” 

Pep feigned an apology and prodded him again for an answer. 

“I told him his flies were open”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning - mention of miscarriage*

“Vi, you’ve been gnawing at that toast for 12 minutes”

“Hmm?” she answered, not listening at all just staring out across the balcony she and Matthew were sat at. 

“Forget it” Matthew said with an amused snort, “Oh look here he is” 

Pep had dragged himself out of bed and was sloshing coffee everywhere except in his cup, “MORNING” Matthew yelled, Pep’s forehead wrinkling and his mouth grimacing as he ever so carefully raised the cup to his mouth. 

“Ohjesus….” he whimpered as he sat between them, the sun a welcome comfort to his highly hungover body. 

“3am he got in” Matthew told Vida, making her giggle “You deserve to feel this shit Pep” 

Pep held his hand up “I know….Blame Luis…” 

That soon pricked Vida’s attention, Matthew shaking his head as she had at last swallowed the piece of toast she’d been nibbling at “Luis is used to it” Matthew answered.

“What, he drinks a lot?” Vida enquired.

“No…No…He just has a fast metabolism, he was probably on a 25k bike ride at 6 this morning, freak…” Pep explained, “He likes you…” he added, with a slight slur and a mistimed tap which was meant for her shoulder but ended up on her boob. 

“Fucking hell man, go back to bed and leave Vida’s breasts alone!” 

***

“Why are you in this vile mood? Don’t tell me it’s because of her” Helen ranted as she sat at the end of the bed they’d been sharing in one of the palatial hotels in the city.

José had been pacing and talking to himself for a while, she ignored him at first hoping when Rui knocked on for them for breakfast he’d snap out of it but instead the two men had spent the morning conversing in Portuguese and not involving her at all. 

“Vida, she has a name - Vida” José snapped “What the fuck is she doing with him?” 

Helen, well past caring by now stood up and pulled her suitcase down off of the wardrobe “You know what - I don’t care, in fact I couldn’t care about a human being less than I care about her, so I’m going home” 

As she began to throw her belongings into her suitcase José bent down and gripped her wrists “Don’t…..” he sighed, knowing he’d been a complete prick for this entire trip “I’m sorry, it’s tough that’s all….” 

Helen paused, “I get that José but what am I to you? Some quick fix?” 

Yes. 

“Of course not” José replied as his eyes looked away, “Today we do as we had planned hmm? I’ll take you to that amazing seafood place” 

She gazed into his brown eyes for a few seconds, her insides fizzing as he licked his lips “Ok” she answered, his skills of manipulation hadn’t waned one iota - Vida saw through all that shit, luckily for him Helen was too innocent and trusting. He also knew the amazing seafood place he spoke of was right near Luis’s apartment, Rui had told him curiosity killed the cat but did he care? No. 

***

“You all packed then?” Matthew asked as Vida zipped up her luggage, “I’ll drive you in the morning, I mean that’s if you get your arse out of Enrique’s bed in time…” he teased. 

“How do I look?” She asked, zipping up her white linen dress and slipping on a pair of trainers. 

“Fab as always” Matthew replied before sitting down in the guest room next to her, helping her with her silver bracelet. 

“Last night” he began cautiously, “José told me to ask you about a lie, well - about you lying to him” 

Vida swished her wrist so the metal sat just right on her skin and then tossed her long brown hair to the side “Lie?” she asked, not looking at him. 

“Yeah…” 

Matthew had been wrestling with confronting her about this, it could have been José just dicking around, trying to cause trouble - god he was the master of that, but the instant he asked he knew Vida was hiding something. 

“No idea” she said with a shrug “He was pissed off because I didn’t turn to total mush when I saw him” 

Matthew nodded, slowly slowly he thought to himself “You and Rui, do you talk still?” 

Vida huffed loudly and then sat next to him, “I haven’t spoken to Rui for ages, just ask me what’s really on your mind for fucks sake” 

He didn’t want to upset her, but he was onto something now “The lie Vida, that’s all I want to know about” 

She took a deep breath, “In summer, when they were in America, I went to hospital yeah?” 

Matthew nodded, his eyes now wide and full of concern, “I remember” 

“I had been pregnant…” she said quietly, Pep, although hungover still had sonar hearing and she sure as hell didn’t want this getting back to Luis, “With Rui’s child, and…. I lost it” she finished with a shrug. 

Matthew gasped loudly and put his hand to his mouth, he too, conscious that Pep may be able to hear “Fuck…” he whispered and then wrapped both of his arms around her “You silly cow, why didn’t you say?” he asked quietly, gripping her so tight. 

“I didn’t want to mess things up, José and I were just getting back to normal at the time, and Maria was due to have Mario, god could you imagine Rui - two children from two mothers in the same year? No way, I couldn’t tell him” 

“What if you’d not….” Matthew nodded, not wanting to say the word miscarried. 

She shrugged “I really don’t know Matthew, but then we moved to Portugal and couldn’t conceive and José made me see that doctor, convinced he was to blame and of course my notes are there and this guy just freely says it in front of the both of us” 

Matthew was still stunned, “Christ….” 

Vida’s shoulders sank down, “Messy huh? I feel like I failed him, us…” 

“Look, it’s in the past, you’ve got a chance here with Luis, yeah?” Matthew told her, by way of motivation “I know, it’s early days, I get that but you can’t blame yourself for anything, if José wants to be an ass about the fact you went through something so horrific then he doesn’t deserve you and never did” 

Vida fought back the tears, she’d just done her make up and it was perfect, they laughed at how perfect it was in that moment which made her eyes dry up as quickly as they’d watered “I’ve been thinking about Luis non stop you know that?” she admitted “What a loser eh?” she giggled. 

Matthew pulled her up with both hands and then smoothed down her dress at the sides, “Pretty awesome dress you’ve got there” he said, the ironic thing being he’d actually designed and made it for her “Now go and let that gorgeous man rip it off”


	7. Chapter 7

Vida decided to walk to Luis’s apartment, giving herself a good hour to allow for detours (getting lost) and the almost inevitable possibility that she’d end up finding something to photograph along the way. Although she felt better for speaking to Matthew about her and José’s breakup she also felt nervous about spending an entire evening alone with Luis, he had been the perfect gentleman, never pushing or demanding anything from her. Even though they’d spent an hour or so together in that bar the night before she still couldn’t get the image of his naked body out of her mind, she wondered if he’d had the same thoughts - she couldn’t really tell beneath that effortless cool he exuded. 

She smiled to herself when she saw his bike out front, all clean and pristine, his door was propped open by a bulging rucksack, one which reminded her of a documentary she’d seen on the SAS, she arched one eyebrow as she stepped over and straight into the hallway - the scene of some of their insatiable activities the night before last, “Luis?” she called, she could hear him crashing around upstairs and smelt the most divine food “Vamos! Vamos!” he told her as he jumped down the stairs two at a time and then excitedly bouncing on the spot in front of her. 

“Bueno bueno” he said with a wide, handsome grin before kissing her on both cheeks. 

“I’m a little early, sorry” she told him as she followed him through the kitchen and outside to the impressive and immaculate balcony, “You like seafood?” he asked, turning some shrimp on the barbecue.

She nodded shyly, “You didn’t have to do all of this” 

Vida looked around the balcony, he’d laid some champagne in an ice bucket surrounded by several bottles of local beer and mineral water, this really wasn’t a massive effort for him - he entertained frequently, OK maybe not with expensive champagne but he knew how to impress while at the same time being easy going and unassuming. Vida allowed him to pour and hand her a glass of champagne, the bubbles going instantly to her head, he glanced across at her as she sat back on one of the recliners - she’d not stopped looking at him for a second and though he wouldn’t admit it, it was giving him a great deal of confidence. 

“How’s Pep?” he enquired, licking some sauce off of his thumb before handing her a plate of the perfectly grilled shrimp with some homemade dipping sauce. 

Vida guffawed “He was just about human when I left, what did you drink?” 

Luis sat next to her on the recliner, his bare thigh touching hers on purpose “Just beer, he’s out of practice, I was swimming and cycling at 7 this morning” 

That admission made Vida laugh dryly, he asked why but she wafted her hand and didn’t explain, “I see you’re all prepared for your trip?” 

Luis nodded, “That’s tomorrow….tonight is what matters” he trailed off as he stood up and refilled their plates with yet more delicious food, “Seafood is light hmm? But nutritious…” there was a definite edge and innuendo to his words and had been since she arrived, her knowing, (probably subconscious) looks filling him with a certain excitement and mischief. 

“I have a confession….” Luis whispered softly as they now both reclined, he flipped his sunglasses to the top of his head and looked at her - she’d pulled her dress up to the tops of her thighs in an vain attempt to get as much sun as possible before going back home. 

“Hmm, what’s that?” she responded eventually, not moving a muscle enjoying the feeling of his body next to her. 

“The other night” he said, and then took a long gulp of beer “I don’t really think I was at my best” 

His right hand took both of their plates and placed them on the concrete patio and then swung his legs back onto the recliner, Vida turned on her side and placed her hand on his left hip “How do you mean?” she asked, so close to his mouth and eyes darting around his face. 

He laughed to himself, she was tougher than any of the journalists he’d had to face on a twice weekly basis at Barcelona “Don’t make me say it” he said bashfully. 

Eventually realising he meant his bedroom prowess was way below par Vida smiled naughtily, if he’d not already been beautifully tanned she’d have seen how embarrassed he was, “Wow….OK” she paused, and he muttered something to himself “Look, I have no complaints, seriously” she said brushing his dark hair behind his ears, “Ohfuck…” he sighed in response, “I’m a fucking idiot” 

Vida rubbed his back soothingly, “Far from it…. but you know….happy to go inside and…” 

The only sounds Vida heard after he’d silenced her by kissing her full on the mouth were his deep and breathless sexy moans, his dexterous hands had her top half out of that dress in less than five seconds in his bedroom but the initially rushed and frantic pace soon became the opposite. He pushed her towards the closed bedroom door, his mouth spoiling the back of her neck and across the tops of her shoulders, her dress lingering at her waist until he bent down on one knee to carefully remove it, she shivered when she felt his touch, his exquisitely gentle fingers stroking down her spine slowly. 

“Vida….god” he murmured, looking down at his own body and seeing how unbelievably hard he was, she had felt him of course but was too busy succumbing to his unreal indulgence “Hmmmmmm” she had exhaled loudly when he span her around to face him and then pushed her firmly back against the door “Bed…or here? Now?” he asked, the same adroit fingers now discovering her slickness, she smacked her head against the wood as he forcefully pushed his digits inside of her, his teeth gritting when he saw her bite her lip.

“Bed…..” she whispered, her mouth on his neck, “Please…” 

Luis pulled the curtains together leaving enough room for the light of the sunset to cast across the adjacent wall, her hair fell back against the linen as he suspended his naked body above her, repaying the favour she trailed the tips of her nails down his back before settling her hands on his hips and firmly pulling him down to meet her upward thrust. That first smooth coming together induced a loud and satisfying gasp from the both of them, he settled there for a few seconds, not moving just staring at her, kissing her mouth and allowing his mind to drift - letting any previous inhibitions disappear and allowing him to express himself honestly, he found that tough sometimes. With Vida he’d discovered liberation and realised he didn’t need to worry, those previous thoughts about his performance seemed wholly insignificant now. To hear a woman sigh his name like she did made him feel unstoppable.... 

Vida had been grinding against his body for sometime when he felt a tightening in his stomach muscles, “Luis….hmm.....” she had whispered into his ear again, god he’d never tire of that, their bodies now facing one another on their sides and not a millimetre of daylight between them “Make me come….” the second she requested that he felt a surge, his teeth gnashed at her shoulder as he came - a rasping and husky series of words in Asturian followed then, as though nothing had happened he gently pulled back, his flushed face working its way down her clammy and responsive body.

“Like this?” he asked, from below her waist - his tongue making indecipherable shapes on the skin of her upper thighs, he felt her tense and didn’t wait for an answer, her body told him this was an inspired idea. 

Vida came, and she came loudly. Deafeningly so. She didn’t move for a while, and neither did Luis, his face more than comfortable resting against the milky soft skin of her thighs, Vida looked down at his footballer’s legs, so toned and muscular - she’d berated herself for taking the piss out of him for his bike because it was now evidential that it played a massive part in his life. 

“You OK?” he asked softly, brown eyes still semi-glazed from his own release. 

Vida nodded “I’m more OK than I’ve been in a long time” 

 

***

“Can you stay?” he asked after they’d showered and then lay back down across his bed, her face on his chest and her left hand gently caressing him, “Yes….” she answered blissfully. 

His chest rumbled, “I’ll keep in touch, yeah?” 

Vida looked at him, brown eyes that she could die in a thousand times over “I’d like that” 

“Sleep” he said holding her tighter to his body and gently kissing her temple until he too fell asleep.

***


	8. Chapter 8

They both slept lightly due to the unfamiliar feeling of a having another person next to them, Luis had sighed, Vida heard him - it was a contemplative sigh and she cringed a little. Wondering if he was regretting last night, regretting ever meeting her, all weird and wonderful thoughts of doubt plagued her over imaginative brain. Or, he could just be asleep. She turned over to face him as quietly and motionless as was possible, he was wide awake - his face expressionless. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked, voice dripping with vulnerability, kicking herself for allowing José to get inside her mind and thus make her doubt anything in her life that seemed decent, she never used to be like this. 

Luis cleared his throat and sat up on his elbow, his right hand raking through her luxurious tresses “I don’t want you to leave, and I’m unsure what that means” he confessed quite bluntly and with a brief lick of his lips. 

Vida swallowed and wiped her tired eyes, “OK” she began, a momentary jolt of common sense and level headedness springing her old self back into the fold “You think this is going too fast?” she asked, he had put on the bedside lamp and sat up in bed now, just a thin white linen sheet covering below his waist. 

He pinched the corners of his eyes with his thumb and index finger tightly, “I think it’s perfect” he said, a nervous laugh following “That’s what concerns me” 

Vida too, sat up now, her legs crossing while she wrapped her body in the sheets, he looked sleepy beyond all recognition - not really in prime condition for a cycling trip that was certain “Listen” she cooed, one hand rubbing his bicep and then down his back “Try and get some sleep and we can talk in the morning hmm?” 

Shocked at her own sensible suggestion she gently took his arm and pulled him down under the sheets and onto the mattress, the entire time whispering comforting things to him - making him feel incredible, making him feel wanted. Fuck - that was the crux of it, to feel wanted like this again. Sure, his kids depended on him - naturally, his kids were his world but his other relationships were platonic, he was popular, always had been but meeting women after his wife left was something that he neither excelled at nor was he interested in. 

“Fuck….” he croaked when, as a way of relaxing him her lips gently kissed the entire area around his Adam’s apple and throat “This is doing the opposite of calming me down you do know that?” he joked, adding a further tirade of swearing when she positioned herself astride his body, “Well, I can at least tire you out this way can’t I?” 

They made love in a way he’d only seen in some classy art house French films, films he didn’t think were remotely realistic, apart from the fact it wasn’t raining outside and the room wasn’t full of cigarette smoke they’d more or less nailed it. He had watched his forearm muscles tense as he held on to her hips as she moved against his body, her hands flat on his chest apart from the occasional time when she placed her fingers in his mouth, both times resulting in his shuddering climax. 

Vida had retrieved water from outside on the balcony, the ice bucket from the earlier now dripping on the floor, she poured them both a glass and announced “It’s 4.30 in the morning, and I don’t care about sleeping, tell me about Pep at Barcelona” 

Luis frowned and then downed his drink, now also fully awake “Pep? You need me to tell you about him?” 

Vida nodded excitedly before jumping back into bed next to him, “José hated me asking about Barca” 

Luis snorted, “No surprises there…” 

“But I’ve heard Pep was his little star of the show” Vida prodded, eyes narrowing much to his amusement “José’s pet”

Luis guffawed at the insinuation, “José at Barcelona was very different from José at Chelsea, United… anywhere else, he was younger, learning y’know, clever guy” 

Vida nodded respectfully, this was stuff she knew, stuff she’d been told. 

“Pep was graceful, skilful, so so gifted” she swore she saw a glint of reminiscence in his eyes in that moment and she remained silent while he remembered “I was energetic, could run for miles and miles, never hurt me - not for a second”

“Evidently you’ve kept up that stamina” she said with a knowing push to his shoulder. 

Luis had a thin smile on his face as he explained the culture of Barcelona to her in more depth, about the supporters, the board, his agent and how they demanded certain characteristics of men and still did. Managing wasn’t the seamless shift everyone assumed for Luis, although full of confidence and ideas he had been set a precedence by the guys before him, Pep included. Having the greatest players of their generation inevitably made his job easier - but not better, “The pressure” he had said “Never leaves you…. not for a single second” 

Vida hung on his every word, her mouth slightly agape as he regaled stories and experiences from his life, “My ex wife hated it in the end” he divulged “I was never at home, missed the kids birthdays all the time, I can’t blame her for quitting on me”

Vida kissed him softly, “I’m far from a relationship expert but it does help to know the consequences if you’re with a guy involved in this sport, you’re quite often a punch bag for all the little crappy things that happen in the course of a day, I should know…”

He nodded vehemently, her relationship with Mourinho had clearly left her bruised by bad experiences, he felt for her in that moment, not wishing to pry or ask for any elaboration at all, instead he took her face in his hands and sweetly pressed his lips to hers, when he pulled back a serious look governed his face, “Vida Carter, you are unique…”

***

“Matthew’s here” she called from the lounge to the kitchen where Luis was finely chopping various items and making her a sandwich for her trip, he wouldn’t take no for an answer claiming she needed to keep up her strength whilst travelling. 

Her face scanned down at his bike in the hallway, his enormous backpack propped against it ready to pull on at a moment’s notice, “Here” he said, forcefully placing the wrapped sandwich into her hand “Something to remember me by…” 

“Well this sandwich and the scratches I made down your back…” he added with a wink. 

Vida nodded politely, her chest felt heavy and he could tell “You have my number” she said quietly “Be careful out there….” 

Luis nodded, then tapped her shoulder indicating one last embrace, his arms wrapped around her back and squeezed, her wincing as he caressed the aforementioned grazes - this intimate moment was completely ruined by Matthew bombarding his way through the front door, “Fucking hell Vida, come on” he yelled then apologised when he saw them stood there “I’ll be…..out here…” he told them sheepishly, pointing back out the door towards the car. 

“Ùnico” he whispered before letting her go and walking back into the kitchen to tidy up, the thought of not being busy filling him with dread. 

***

“Sí Sí!” Luis yelled when Miguel pitched up outside his apartment to pick him up for their trip, he did one last round of checks, including the balcony and then locked the doors before proceeding to fix his bike to the roof of Miguel’s car. 

“SHAMEFUL” Came a disembodied voice, one which he knew, he pulled his hand up to his eyes to shield the sun, his sunglasses sticking out of his back pocket as he fumbled for them “José?” he questioned and then walked further down the street to see the Portuguese man sat outside his local taverna.

“Lo siento?” Luis asked, not really having the time to argue with him right now and Miguel’s incessant pounding of the horn giving him a throbbing pain in his head. 

“My fiancée, eh Luis?” 

Luis scoffed and threw his head back, his nimble body lithe and lean as the older man looked on “Funny José, she didn’t act like any man’s fiancée when she was in my bed last night and this morning, accept it - you’ve lost” he slightly regretted bragging but was feeling too happy and if he was being truly honest - in the early stages of being in love to give a damn. 

José paid his cheque and strolled the few feet down the street it took to reach Luis’s apartment, they faced each other head on, and during this time Miguel had totally given up and taken to just listening to his Salsa music on the stereo.

“You were a pain in the ass at Barcelona, and you’re a pain in the ass now Enrique” José spat.

Luis folded his arms and revelled in the long overdue confrontation, “Is this really about Vida eh? Or is it about the fact I’ve achieved so much and you are jealous? I can see why Pep despises you now, I’d reserved judgement for so long, not commenting either way but he’s right - you’re a has-been Mourinho, I see that, you see that and Vida sees that, now fuck off” 

Luis didn’t wait for a comeback, he leapt into Miguel’s car and they left José for dust.


	9. Chapter 9

“You have got to be kidding me” Vida groaned, an ironic smile forming as the stewardess and her syrupy, insincere assistance arrived.

“Is there a problem Madam?” the woman asked, her blue outfit so tight Vida wondered how the hell she was able to breathe, and at altitude - incredible. 

“Are there any other seats?” Vida questioned, moving in closer to the woman in an attempt to now get her on side. 

“I’m sorry no” she was told sharply before the girl walked down the aisle with her backside bulging against the fabric of her uniform. 

“Vida, just sit down for christ’s sake” he said, awkwardly moving his body but then sinking right back to where he was in the first place, she had noted his trusty laminated files on the drop down table and relented. 

“Of all the flights, in all the world etc etc” Vida said sarcastically as she pushed her rucksack in the overhead storage, keeping her camera and iPad with her as she tentatively plonked her tender (from the previous night’s activity…) body down next to Rui.

“If you like I won’t even speak to you” Rui said, not looking up from his laptop. 

“It’s a short flight Rui, we’ve got the pleasantries out of the way so yes I would appreciate that” 

“Drinks? Tea? Coffee?” Another vacuous drone asked as she teetered past their seats.

“Gin and tonic please” Vida said quickly, her request was met by a judgemental glance from both Rui and the cabin staff “What?” She questioned “Give me a break, both of you” 

30 minutes into their flight Rui shut his laptop lid and closed his eyes, strangely he didn’t feel remotely awkward around Vida, if anything it was nice to have someone he knew so well sat next to him for a change “Good holiday?” he asked, Vida’s camera well within his view and various photos on display on the camera roll of her iPad.

“It was work actually” she answered, selecting pictures to delete on her iPad, in all honesty she hated gadgets like the iPhone and iPad for photography, she was a purist through and through. She saw Rui sneak a glance at a photo from the beach bar a few night previously, the four of them had propped up the iPad and set a timer to photo of them all. Vida had looked so bashful and red with embarrassment because Luis had taken the opportunity to put his arm around her and squeeze while Pep and Matthew had yelled the C-Word at the top of their voices. 

“Wish I had your job, looks like fun” Rui teased, “He told me, you do know that?” 

Vida closed off her iPad and didn’t answer. 

Rui shrugged, “Fine, remain in denial” 

Vida huffed noisily, “What did he tell you?” 

Rui stared at her, she always caught the sun so well, her freckles proud and beautiful “That you’re seeing Luis Enrique” 

Vida wanted to rage but given the close proximity with everyone else knew that wasn’t an option “What the fuck has that got to do with either of you?” 

Rui held his hands up in mock protection of himself, “He’s spoken about nothing else, Helen is fuming” 

Vida snorted, “How long did it take him to bed her then hmm? A day? A week? Do me a favour Rui, take a vow of silence from hereon in”  
Vida’s heart was actually thumping in her chest, she was convinced José would have told Rui about her miscarriage, the fact he clearly hadn’t gave her an inner hope that he wasn’t completely bad to his core. She had spent hours wondering what Rui’s reaction would have been until one day she just decided enough was enough and feeling guilty about what had happened was helping nobody. Rui was a good person, a good father, but he was also José’s most loyal ally - she had to be careful. 

“How’s Mario?” Vida asked after 40 minutes of silence.

“He’s great, really great” he answered with a twinkle in his eye, reaching inside his tracksuit pocket to retrieve his phone and show her some recent pictures. 

“Wow, he’s grown!” Vida said as a permanent grin formed and remained for the entire time Rui scrolled through his phone, “I miss him” she admitted sadly.

Rui locked his phone and nodded, “Yeah…” it was a yeah that although brief said a thousand other unresolved things, he knew she loved Mario, he knew she wanted to have José’s child - deep down if he really thought about it he knew José was wrong to badmouth her after she left him because they couldn’t conceive, or cope with the pressure of trying to. They exchanged a knowing look, Vida’s eyes began to cloud and she was forced to look away, “You could come over and visit if you wanted you know” Rui offered, but she said no - for the sake of everyone. 

They landed without drama, Vida getting up first and pulling her bag back down, she had bunched her hair back and up into a ponytail, noting Rui’s eyes bulge as she did, they both kept a respectable silence until they were outside and rushing towards a shuttle bus to the terminals, “Next time” Rui said, loudly “Give Luis a sandwich!” 

Vida’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion until from up ahead Rui used three fingers to tap just behind his pulse point, with a hearty laugh he turned back in the direction he was walking and leapt onto the bus before her. Vida took her phone out and turned the camera on, a look of horror on her face as she noticed the reddish, brown teeth marks, quick as a flash she pulled her hairband out and all was rectified, love bites at her age - perish the thought. 

***

“SERPIENTE! SERPIENTE!” Miguel yelled from a few feet ahead of him, the ride had been dusty and rough for at least the last hour and even though Luis had kept up a pretty strict training regime and diet he was beginning to feel the burn in his calves and a cramp in his thighs. 

He’d made the dreadful mistake of not being totally switched on during this part of the route though, and it all began when he looked down at his arms and hands as they gripped the handlebars - his mind catapulted him back to last night, on his back with Vida on top of him, her body grinding fluidly and gracefully down on him, the way she opened her mouth a couple of times and attempted to cry out but couldn't - he took that as a compliment. But the majorly poignant memory was how he’d watched his own muscles flex while he supported her, and the way she’d placed his hands on her hips, up to her chest and then the top of her backside - never leaving anything open to interpretation. 

Miguel could have been yelling “GIANT MAN EATING SCORPION!” through a megaphone right next to his ear and he still wouldn’t have snapped out of his sworded post-sex analysis. He did however, panic when he saw Miguel abruptly swerve and then regain composure, the snake was still across the track and he’d passed the point of safety noting a mean looking series of potholes up ahead, not wishing to decapitate the snake he jutted to his right and hit one of the potholes with brutal force. The next few minutes were a blur, his body smashed against one of the jagged rocks and he felt the wetness of his blood begin to seep through his shirt, Miguel had ditched his bike half way down the track and was running as fast as he could back up to his friend, first aid kit in hand. 

“Fuck Luis, what happened?” Miguel asked, helping the injured man so he was sat upright rather than in a crouched heap. 

“Vida….” he stated, clutching his wounds and wincing as they stung, “Vida” he repeated before closing his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

“Luis, listen to me” Miguel said calmly as spoke down the phone after spending numerous minutes jumping up and down on rocks to obtain a phone signal, “Stay awake, here drink” he said, passing his friend a bottle of mineral water as he lay on his back. 

“He’s breathing fine” Miguel said to the emergency services at the end of the line “Except his chest is rising and falling at opposite intervals - broken ribs maybe?”

He paused, Luis was wincing as the water slid down his throat, “He’s lost a fair bit of blood yes” he continued, kneeling down and pressing his shirt to one of the deep cuts on his elbow and then springing right back up to maintain signal connection. 

Miguel was told they’d use the coordinates on his GPS tracker and send a team of guys out to them immediately, in the meantime he sat beside Luis and kept him talking “Who is Vida?” Miguel asked and watched as Luis attempted to smile through the pain, “Call her will you?” he managed to mumble, Miguel nodded “Once you’re all sorted out I will, yeah? Just keep still” Miguel insisted and kept the compress tightly pressed against his skin. 

***

Vida had been in meetings all day, stopping briefly for tea and a sandwich around 1pm and having the upcoming Manchester Derby shoved down her throat by Sky Sports News. She thanked the guy in the coffee shop for his service and pulled her portfolio over her shoulder, she knew Pep was due in town at some point that day but hadn’t spoken to Matthew to ascertain if he’d be travelling too. Since they’d gone into business together, running a photography studio/fashion boutique had turned out to be a lot more stressful, yet thankfully more profitable than they’d ever anticipated. Vida had hired a manager just before Christmas, Matthew still hadn’t been over to meet him but as far as she was concerned he’d been doing a good job, profits were up and in turn her freelance enquiries had doubled. 

“Hey Josh” Vida said as she strolled through the door and saw him steam cleaning a few garments, “All OK?” 

Josh smiled sweetly, “Great, don’t you worry Ms Carter” 

Vida let her portfolio rest on one of the modern desk tops “Josh, it’s Vida, call me Vida” 

The young man nodded, having no intentions of calling the owner of the business anything other than Ms Carter. 

“Matthew might be over this week, haven’t had confirmation yet, seeing as they could win the title this weekend I imagine Pep will be wanting to plan a celebration” she said “So fingers crossed. Any calls? My phone died about 2 hours ago, actually where’s that charger...” 

Vida had pressed the button on the kettle, her tea obsession becoming ever so slightly worrying these days, she didn’t care as she tossed the tea bag into her mug, “There was one call from a guy called Miguel, on an overseas phone number” Josh said handing her the post-it note. 

Vida frowned, “Miguel? Don’t know any Miguel’s…..” she thought as the water boiled. 

“No message?” she asked.

Josh brushed out the arms of the long sleeved dress-shirt he’d steamed and carefully placed a wooden hanger through the shoulders, “He said it was regarding Luis, sorry, it was a bad line, I wrote his number down” 

Vida froze in the middle of stirring the tea, “Luis?” 

Josh nodded, “You need me to call him back for you?” 

“N-No, leave it with me, I’ll be upstairs in the office”  
Vida bit the nail on her thumb as her other thumb hovered over the home button on her iPhone as she waited for it to charge, sighing impatiently and then jumping into action the second it turned on she tried Luis’s number first - instant voicemail. Then she tried the number on the post-it, it took a few seconds to connect and then a Spanish voice boomed into her ear “Hi, this is Vida Carter, you called my shop, is it Miguel?” Vida asked, politely. 

“Ahh, yes Vida, Sí… Luis asked me to call, he is…. umm, how would I say it…herido……umm, está herido…” 

Vida frantically googled what she thought she heard Miguel say, panicking as her fingers crashed against the wrong keys on the keyboard “He’s hurt? Oh my god, he’s hurt?” she yelled, almost deafening Miguel.

“Yes, hurt, he came off his bike, he asked me to call you Vida” 

Vida rubbed her forehead, “Is he awake?” she asked, the line breaking up and Miguel asking her to repeat the question “AWAKE, IS HE AWAKE?” 

“He’s having X-Rays, they’ve put him under just to be sure, he’s lost some blood. I’ve called Gabriela” he told her, Gabriela being Luis’s ex wife. 

“Ok, thanks for calling, could you email me the hospital address? I’ll get the first flight” 

***

“How big was the snake again?” Andreas asked his father as he perched on the bed beside him, his eyes wide as Luis regaled the tallest tall tale known to man, regarding a (non native to Spain) Boa constrictor and how he wrestled it to the floor, the reptile so scared it slithered back off up the mountain he and Miguel were on, “MASSIVE” Luis confirmed, a serious look on his face before pointing to his cheek and hinting that the boy kiss him goodbye. Gabriela had arrived there first, leaving the kids outside with the ward nurse while she verbally accosted him, “Go wait outside with Nurse Hernandez” She had said to their eldest boy, Luis shifted awkwardly and raised his right knee upwards and flinched, the muscle movements shooting right up to his chest where under the skin were no less than five broken ribs. 

“Please” he asked, “I know I was careless, I don’t need you telling me again” 

Gabriela was just about to ignore his request and give him another round of informing him how much of a bad and inconsiderate parent he was when a soft knock came on the door, “Come in” Luis said, as loud as he could, just desperate for his ex wife to stop with the guilt trip, right now even another visit from Nurse Hernandez would be preferable. 

“Hey……” Vida said, with a shy wave and a bite of her lower lip, the colour in her face draining when she saw him hooked up to fluid and clearly in a lot of discomfort, “Sorry, this is a bad time….” she added quickly, the tension in the room palpable. 

“Vida, come back” Luis said, his voice gravelly and deep, “This is Gabriela, my ex wife, Gabriela this is Vida, my….friend”

The two women exchanged glances and then shook hands, neither of them really wanting to know anymore about the other in that moment, stood at the end of Luis in a hospital bed. 

“Is that your boy out there?” Vida asked Gabriela, desperate for the pressure and strain to ease - she’d had enough stress organising a last minute flight to Barcelona followed by a 2 hour taxi ride to the hospital, but for the sake of Luis she wished to be civil. 

“Yes” Gabriela snapped, “And he and his sisters were almost minus a father because of his reckless shit, it may seem glamorous to you now sweetheart but trust me he’ll soon bore you” 

Vida gazed over at Luis who was giving her a bizarre mixed look, part “I fucked up” and part “Keep the morphine coming”  
Vida smiled politely, in no mood for any ex-matrimonial histrionics, she gave the woman the benefit of the doubt, she was pretty sure she’d be fuming in Gabriela’s position too. So she didn’t take offence, they said a reasonably polite goodbye and then Vida dropped her backpack on the floor.

“Miguel called you” he said, “I didn’t think he would” 

Vida nodded, “Yeah he did, and I came straight here” 

He looked at her, she looked tired, he jokingly offered her a shot of his morphine which she declined but laughed hysterically about, “How did this even happen? You lost so much blood” Vida enquired, as she flipped through his chart at the end of the bed. 

“I lost concentration, there was a snake…. god, it really is very undashing Vida, I fucked up can we leave it at that?” 

She nodded and climbed up on the bed next to him, carefully positioning herself so it didn’t impact any of his injuries at all, “That’s nice…” he whispered as her right hand massaged his upper thigh gently, his legs had been cut to shreds by the shards of rock - one particularly nasty gash on his calf causing major pain “That will scar” she told him, after he’d asked, feeling the material of the stitches snag against the bed sheets. 

“And the elbow?” he asked and she sat up to inspect, nodding and telling him the same, they lay in silence for some time, the bleeping of the machines the only noise and the Nurse outside checking in on him once while he was dozing off. 

“How about a kiss hmm?” Luis asked, turning his neck towards her, her face sharing the pillow with him, “Not sure you deserve a kiss Luis…” she teased and then stroked his face with the back of her hand. 

Their lips met and she felt the rasp in his throat vibrate against her hand, his tongue fluidly crept into her mouth but after a few seconds she pulled away and rested her forehead against his, her body at a weird angle so she could accommodate him, “Don’t stop…” he requested, the tip of his tongue attempting to prize her lips open again, “You’re in hospital…” she said into his mouth, “And you can’t move….” 

He grinned widely, for a guy so battered he was sure as hell still a confident bastard, “You’re really turned on aren’t you eh?” 

Vida felt the heat rise and her cheeks flush, “Shut your mouth” she told him and then timidly looked away to try and hide it, Luis began to laugh softly and then gripped his ribcage, a loud “FUCK” filling the room before he administered another dose of morphine. 

Vida swept her hand through his hair and then stroked it back into place to try and soothe him, he eventually settled himself back down once the pain relief hit his bloodstream. Vida didn’t want to blame the drugs when he asked with a slight slur “You came all the way here……are you in love with me?” but she knew he probably wouldn’t have asked her that question in everyday polite conversation. 

Vida’s brown eyes looked right back at his, “I guess I must be”


	11. Chapter 11

Matthew had been strolling around the store for thirty minutes, it was pristine - he couldn’t argue with that but when he clocked Josh and overheard his conversation with a group of girls in their early twenties he took it upon himself to browse for longer whilst undercover. 

“The owner, well put it this way - she has the most complicated love life I’ve ever known, only dates football managers…think of the most famous one in the world, yeah - him!” 

Matthew made eye contact with the sartorially perfect young man and looked away, he pawed through the collections they had hanging on the rails and straightened out a few of Vida’s framed pieces towards the back of the store, stealth like the young man reappeared just before the exit door which lead to the upstairs office.

“I saw you looking over Sir, anything to your liking?” Josh asked, oozing charm, a far cry from the little gossip he was moments ago. 

“Well” Matthew began, before brushing the young man’s tweed drenched shoulders “I think you and I need a little word, Matthew Cooper, pleased to meet you at last Josh” 

****

“Absolutely no physical exertion for at least 72 hours and then, only then if you begin to feel comfortable enough to do so, light cycling…on a stationary bike Mr Martinez please….follow this” Luis’s Doctor handed him a handful of papers containing stretching exercises, nothing he didn’t already know, he’d been injured numerous times but for the sake of Vida’s presence he took them with great politeness. 

“Here’s your prescription, and you’ll need to arrange for those stitches to come out, you have transport home?” 

Vida nodded as she picked up Luis’s sandy rucksack,”All sorted Doctor, thank you” 

“Very well, I say this sincerely, I hope I never see you again” 

Luis smiled sheepishly, Doctors had a way of making you feel like a complete imbecile for accidents such as his, “Thank you…” he mumbled as he stood properly for the first time in almost 2 days, Vida took his good elbow and helped him to the door of his room, “You good?” she asked, full of concern and care. Luis nodded, his pride allowing him to walk through the door like there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. 

As they made their way to the main hospital entrance they were met by a scarily tall and slim blond man, he was ranting in Spanish and then pulled Luis’s fragile body into his own athletic body, his enormous right hand holding the injured man’s skull like it was a tennis ball. 

“Calm down Mig” Luis told him, trying to pull away and still retain some of his masculinity “I’m fine” 

Miguel released his friend and proceeded to look Vida up and down, “And you…..are Vida?” 

Vida grinned and held her hand out, instantly regretting it as he squeezed it tightly making her knuckles crack, “Sorry, don’t know my own strength. Wow, what about this idiot though eh? Spooked by a snake!” 

Luis rolled his eyes, “Ignore him Vida, you don’t want to know the amount of crashes this guy has had” 

“I see you’re a Madridista” Vida asked confidently, pointing at Miguel’s Real Madrid shorts, he and Luis swapped looks “Well aside from that season your ex decided to try and ruin my club, yes I am” 

“Oh wind your neck in” Luis jibed “He didn’t ruin anything, it wasn’t José’s fault all Madrid fans are plastic”  
Miguel guffawed and Vida stood between them wishing she’d not mentioned it “Says the guy who played for them…” Miguel hit back, making a mischievous grin form on Luis’s face “Someone had to Mig”

Vida had come to realise that Spanish men were so passionate that it would sometimes be mistaken for anger, tension - hostility even but the longer she spent with guys like Pep and Luis she knew it was all good natured and never personal. They chatted for a few minutes more until their taxi arrived and Vida helped Luis into the passenger seat, “Well my friend, you have a beautiful woman to take care of you, I will sleep easy, great to meet you Vida” 

The ride home was in a comfortable silence, Vida gripping both of their bags in the back seat and reading through the notes from the Doctor, she was determined to make him follow the directions to the letter, and she’d bluntly told him she didn’t care how many crashes he’d had, he’d be recovering properly this time. 

“You hungry?” she asked once he was settled back home, spread out across one of the balcony recliners as the Midday sun moved around the building, “I can go and get food, anything you want” she added. 

Vida poked her head around the corner to see him struggling to undo his shirt, she rushed over and unbuttoned it all the way down, “Sun cream?” she asked but he wanted to apply it himself, only he knew where the really painful parts were, he pulled her wrist backwards as she went to walk back inside, ushering her to sit next to him and relax “Food can wait…” he’d said quietly, tiredly. 

Vida pulled her sweater off and let the straps of her cami vest fall across her biceps, rolling up her shorts even further in order for the sun to bathe her skin, god she loved being out here with him. 

“I remember what you said by the way” Luis told her, neither of them moving a muscle, “I wasn’t that high” 

“OK” She replied, cooly. 

“Did you say it because you thought I was high?” he asked, with a humorous edge as he pulled his sunglasses up to his head to look at her, “It’s fine if you did” he confirmed. 

Vida remained still, “I don’t say stuff like that to just anyone Luis….” the vulnerability in her voice seemed poignant, she’d not meant it to come out in that tone. She hadn’t had time to think properly about what she’d say, she’d been too bothered about him getting discharged so she could get him home and take care of him….. There it was… Vida swallowed hard, this was more than just being a decent person, god the man had a family in Spain, she didn’t need to be there at all, she didn’t need to call Miguel back, didn’t need to drop her plans and fly to his bedside…She reminded herself to breathe - this was not her style, not her style at all. 

Luis sensed her panic, it was just as much of a shock to him that she had been dominating his thoughts like this, “Look at me” he requested, Vida turned onto her side and apart from the glorious sun and Luis on 60% less morphine it was as though they were back on his hospital bed. His range of movement had improved dramatically since then, she suggested he was superhuman, or Iron Man’s brother but he explained he healed quickly, in all senses. It was a cryptic comment to make she had thought at the time, but didn’t ask him to elaborate. 

Here, on the sun lounger he’d gripped the side of her face and pulled her towards him for a salacious and charged kiss, his breathing became deeper and quicker as she responded just as he’d wanted, her mouth welcoming his tongue and body grinding against him, “On top…” he sighed pulling away momentarily, she was about to remind him that the Doctor had said no physical exertion whatsoever for three days but thought better of it when she saw his pupils dilate and his hands and forearms - wrecked with cuts and bruises move down to her hips and help her to sit astride him. 

“I didn’t crash because of a damn snake…” he whispered into her neck, his sinuous tongue movements along her jaw inducing a set of shameless moans, a breathy “Ohgod…” making him smile and his eyes sparkle.

“No?” she asked eventually when his hand had made its way into her denim shorts and under her knickers, poising herself for his skilful digits. 

“No….” he said, with a lick of his lips, eyes looking down at her as he pulled her knickers to the side and made contact with her, he gently slid his fingers inside her and watched as she settled against his hand, “I crashed because I was thinking of the other night, you….on top of me….fucking me slowly….that’s why I crashed” 

Vida’s eyes snapped open “Luis! Are you…..serious?” she paused midway through her sentence as he increased pressure and speed with his hand, the pleasure he was giving placed on a hiatus of around 3 seconds while she processed what he’d just admitted to her. She nodded while her right hand now began palming him over his shorts, being as gentle and careful as possible with his damaged body. 

Luis smirked proudly when he felt a surge of wetness on his fingers, “Does that turn you on?” 

A few devastating seconds later yet Vida collapsed to the side and almost fell head first onto the concrete patio…. “Jesus man…” she said, scalding him half heartedly. 

“Just telling you the truth” he replied, pulling his sunglasses back down over his eyes as though nothing had ever happened, she slapped his thigh which was one of the few unhurt areas of his body “I’m going to get us lunch, I’d say don’t go anywhere but I know you can’t” she said with a cheeky wink.

***

“Vida, where the fuck are you? I’ve sacked Josh, arrogant little fucker was in the shop slagging you off! Can you believe it? Anyway, call me, tickets for the game tomorrow are sorted, so drinks tonight yeah?” Matthew hung up after leaving his message and checked into his hotel, he’d closed the shop for today knowing that after a pow-wow with Vida they’d sort things out. He casually waited in the foyer of The Lowry to check-in, scrolling through his phone when he saw José approaching. 

“Oh I forgot you lived here, apologies José” he jibed. 

José grinned smugly “Tell your boyfriend to put the Champagne back in the fridge Matthew, he won’t be celebrating shit tomorrow” 

Matthew scoffed “My god man, is that all you’ve got? Jog on!” 

“Where is she then? Your shadow?” José asked, his voice quieter now and his arms folding. 

“If you mean Vida she’s meeting me later, so if you want to come down and see how stunning Luis Enrique looks on her be my guest” 

José let out a hollow laugh, “No thank you, but you tell her from me Helen is pregnant”


	12. Chapter 12

Luis had suffered way more painful injuries than these and he’d never been one to milk them - until now. Vida had been playing the dutiful live-in nurse/girlfriend/physiotherapist/early morning wake up call for over a week now and he wasn’t complaining, he wasn’t even questioning it - he was just revelling in the attention. It made him feel good, alive - he didn’t want to think of the L word too hard, but yeah he felt loved again. Miguel had been over one hot, sunny evening, an instant raise of the eyebrows telling Luis his exact thoughts about the set up Chez Martinez…

“You’ve done well, I have to tell you…” he’d teased, one eye slyly on Vida while Luis wasn’t looking. 

“Yeah yeah” Luis had protested poorly, “What you saying, I don’t deserve some indulgence?” 

Miguel crossed his lanky legs under the table as he sipped from his beer bottle “Not at all, if anyone deserves it, it’s you, I’m just saying, you’ve gone from Mr Independent to Mr Settled in a matter of weeks” 

Luis, still in some discomfort with his ribs slid back up his chair and into a more posture-enhancing position, “I was hardly fighting the girls off Mig” 

Miguel laughed - Luis had always been a charmer, never failing to grab attention when they were out, or away on a trip, it was always Miguel who played gooseberry “Sure, you’re practically a Monk” he laughed uproariously, gaining Vida’s attention and making her instantly suspicious as she joined them outside. 

“I don’t even want to know” she declared as she sat next to Luis on the lounger, catching the last of the day’s warmth, “You done those exercises?” she asked Luis, who dutifully answered with a nod, “My life wouldn’t be worth living if I’d not” he gently jibed. 

She gave him a ‘whatever’ look and then pulled her sunglasses down onto her face and placed her iPod earphones into her ears, blocking out the incessant Spanish chat from the two men. 

Luis had pulled her into his lap after Miguel made his exit, just shy of Midnight, she sat there in silence with his arms wrapped around her body just listening to him breathe as they both looked out over the Mediterranean, she’d ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead repeatedly, making his chest grumble with appreciation, his chin was resting on her shoulder when she lifted it upwards to kiss, a cheeky smile emanating soon after “You’re so handsome you know that?” she told him, a feint sight of redness filling his cheeks as he remained silent, his veins tingling the more she touched him, “Vida….” he sighed when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and licked along his jaw and down his neck, her teeth gently nipping at random intervals. When she looked back up at him his pupils had dilated and his expression was so serious that she thought something was wrong, pausing her movements she asked “What did I do? Oh god” she jumped up to her feet suddenly feeling self conscious. 

Luis stayed enigmatically silent as he took her hand and pulled her indoors with him, expecting the worse she felt tears begin to form - she supposed in the back of her mind she expected this to all be too much for him, she’d been over bearing, suffocating, too caring even - it had freaked him out. Her inner monologue was telling her to shut this down now - get out while you still have some pride in tact, leave Vida, leave….

Luis stood in front of her and linked his fingers with hers, squeezing tightly and then letting go, he traced up her forearms with his fingertips the roughness of his nails causing friction until he relented when he reached her bare shoulders. He let his lips take over, still not saying a word as he pressed his mouth across her collarbone, glancing at her as he did - his eyes still so serious, he swallowed when she mewed loudly letting her have the moment before continuing. He felt her skin getting warmer when he kissed her full on the mouth, the perspiration transferring onto his own body but he was adamant he’d keep this painfully slow pace - he wanted to make her feel as good as she made him feel - “Lie back” he whispered into her ear as he ushered them down onto the fluffy rug on the wooden floor, he saw her eyes become heavy as she lay flat, his body to the side of her and his hands snaking up under her top and disposing of it seamlessly. 

“You didn’t do anything bad” he told her flatly, his right hand between her thighs and gently working her, his mouth paying an unreal amount of attention to her ample chest, “The opposite…” His tongue licked down the middle of her ribs and back up again, she went to halt his movements, knowing it would cause him pain doing anything too strenuous too soon but he gripped her wrists with his free left hand and slammed them back down above her head. 

“I can’t hold this back any longer” he said, kneeling between her legs as he watched his own hand working her and her body writhing in response - his eyes widened at the view and his chest felt heavy with lust, “Fuck” he said under his breath as he let go of her wrists and sunk his hand into his shorts. 

Vida elevated herself on her elbows as she watched him, every rippling muscle in his body taut and flexing, his cuts and bruises fading but still evident “Oh Jeez Luis” she spat, mouth falling open when he really gained a momentum with both of his hands - one on her, the other on himself, “Lie flat” he told her quickly and sharply before moving his hands to either side of her hips and guiding himself into her. From the outset he was athletic and competitive, almost as though he wanted to make a point - prove he could still do this stuff well - not that Vida had ever questioned that. His groans were guttural and feral, Vida enjoyed his roughness, she enjoyed the wild abandon of being on the floor with him knowing how turned on he was by her, she loved his quiet arrogance and that little smirk which formed when she arched her back and told him not to stop. 

Luis had gone against Doctors orders for sure. 

Afterwards, he pulled the throw down off of the sofa and over the pair of them their limbs entwined and bodies slick, “Wow” Vida had said, for the third or fourth time. 

“Good wow?” he asked. 

“Is there a bad wow?” she batted back right away. 

“I guess not” he said quietly, “You feel OK?” 

“You kidding me?” she answered with a dumbfounded guffaw “That was incredible”

“You deserve to feel incredible” he replied, earnestly.

Vida sat up on her elbow, “How about you? Are you OK?” 

Luis nodded, “Before we…. you thought..” he paused, “You thought… what?” 

Vida looked away “I thought this was all a bit much for you” she admitted. 

He understood where she was coming from, on paper their relationship was insane “No, it feels right” 

She nodded in agreement. 

 

***

“She’s staying in Barcelona for good” Matthew told José who was still going out of his way to cause grief even though he was apparently as happy as he’d ever been with his pregnant 25 year old girlfriend.

José stopped dead, “What?” 

Matthew nodded. 

“She can’t” 

“Well, she is, so deal with it” Matthew told him, trying not to show any emotion whatsoever.

“You’re just as shocked as me aren’t you?” José asked, pulling Matthew by the elbow out of earshot of other people in the hotel lobby. 

“She likes him José” Matthew told him, “And I’m happy for her, so should you be” 

José licked his lips, his heart was thumping - seeing Matthew as dejected as this was a shock to him, Vida had truly moved on from him, not for a second did he ever expect that, he always believed deep down she would come back to him, eventually..however deluded it sounded “No, no……” he said, almost choking on the word. 

Matthew looked at the older man and for the first time since knowing him felt genuine sorrow, José could be an unscrupulous bastard, but he would’ve died for Vida, he shrugged - struggling to answer then placed one hand on his shoulder and sighed “I’m sorry”.


	13. Chapter 13

Luis sat with his elbows resting on his knees, his left and right hands together calmly as he tried to explain why he wanted to take Vida out for lunch, he didn’t think it was the worst idea in the world - quite the opposite. But, she had reacted badly to the suggestion, which mystified him totally to begin with. 

“You’ve cooked every day for the last two, almost three weeks” he said quietly, patience wearing thin, “Please, just let me take you out” 

Vida had been motionless as she sat opposite him, knees pulled up to her chest and hugging herself, “I just don’t want to” she said, again “I’m sorry” 

Luis stood, grabbing his car keys and then her firmly by the wrist “Get up” he said forcefully, trying to resist her strength “NOW” he added assertively. 

She stood, a look of bewilderment on her face as he invaded her personal space without any regard whatsoever “I’m going to drive you across this fucking city and buy you lunch, and you’ll sit there, enjoy it, thank me, then come back here with me and sleep with me in my bed, that’s how this is going to work, comprende?” 

Vida was too stunned to disagree and less than five minutes later they were driving through the middle of Barcelona to his favourite tapas restaurant, he knew her reasons for not wanting to be seen in public with him now, he wasn’t quite brave enough to breach the subject just yet but he knew how far to take it with her, he knew taking control like that would gain him a certain amount of respect, at least he hoped his intuition was right, or he’d be screwed. 

“Pull over” Vida asked, he did as instructed and watched as she leapt out and focused in on godknows what with her camera he certainly couldn’t see anything of great note from where he was sat. He gingerly climbed out, careful not to make any noise as he walked around his car and knelt beside her, whispering “What is it?” 

“A subalpine warbler, up in that tree….” she answered between clicks “White throat…you see him?” 

Luis squinted, his hands tensing on her back while he focused in on the bird “Yeah, wow… rare?” 

“He winters in the Sahara, won’t have been here for much more than a few weeks I bet, here’s his mate….” she told him as she moved a minute amount to her right and caught the female flying up to the same branch, she gently pressed the shutter - her heart pounding as she anticipated the exquisite shots she’d be seeing later on that day on her MacBook. Luis was engrossed in her, her concentration, her serenity and total lack of awareness for anyone or anything other than these two birds, they knelt for a further five minutes or so and then simultaneously sighed when the birds vacated for a more comfortable tree, Vida stood, never looking away from her camera screen as she thumbed through the photos, she grinned widely knowing they were good enough to make her a hell of a lot of money. 

“I’m sorry” he said, his voice a little louder now the birds had gone “For how I spoke to you earlier” 

Vida swatted the air “Forget about it” 

They arrived at the restaurant a few miles later, he was greeted just the same as when he was down in the city - with immense fondness and generosity, the owner of the place asking after firstly his children and then Gabriela - Vida didn’t feel at all awkward about the fact he’d brought his family here, “This is Vida” he had told Luca the owner of the establishment, “Mi novia” he added proudly, a wide and handsome smile forming.

Luca gripped Vida’s hand tightly and spoke quickly in Spanish, she didn’t understand a word but nodded and smiled, agreeing with everything the older man was telling her, “Bueno! Bueno!” he shouted before seating them and handing them a one page menu to peruse, Luis instantly snatched it back off of her and ordered, telling her she would love what he’d selected. After the initial nervousness due to Luca’s enthusiastic response to Luis telling him Vida was his girlfriend they were left to their food on the authentic roof terrace, one young waiter on hand incase they needed anything at all. 

“I loved watching earlier” Luis said, licking his fingers after devouring another shrimp, “How the hell did you even see that bird?” 

Vida sipped the wine he’d also selected and blinked slowly, “How do you know what formation to choose?” 

Luis laughed, then leant back on his chair “A lot of people will tell you I don’t…” he said self deprecatingly and for the first time since she’d known him with a hint of defeatism. 

“But you do, you won nine titles in three years, you know exactly what you’re doing, and it’s the same for me” she explained, his eyebrows raising as she reeled off his managerial statistics at Barcelona. 

“Isn’t Wikipedia the best?” he teased.

Vida laughed, “I’ve been doing this almost as long as you’ve been doing your thing, you know how it works” 

He still didn’t understand, his admiration for her attention to detail could never - in his opinion be compared to him winning trophies, even as a player, “Did you get some good pictures?” 

Vida nodded furiously “Totally, those birds are on the brink of being under threat, numbers are decreasing every year, sad…” 

“So, you’re glad you came?” he asked with a quiet ease, not wanting a confrontation. 

Vida nodded, “I don’t mean to be selfish, I know staying at home is driving you mental, and I know I shouldn’t worry about being judged for moving on from José” 

He didn’t disagree.

“Matthew called me last night, when you were outside with Miguel” she explained, “José was in his face at the hotel again, asking after me, and he told him I was staying out here” 

She breathed out a lungful of air, half relieved that she had told him, half panicking because they’d not really discussed anything more long term than the lunch they’d just eaten. Luis shrugged his shoulders a little, elegant fingers gripping his beer bottle as he drank back the rest and alerted their waiter that he needed another, “What’s it got to do with him?” he asked, with more attitude than he originally intended. 

Vida paused, expecting him to instantly hone in on the fact she had made the decision to stay in Spain long term, not José’s determination to get to her, “Nothing” she answered sharply “Nothing at all” 

“Then forget it” Luis said matter-of-factly, his fresh beer now in his hands and half of it going down in 20 seconds flat “But, my place is too small” 

Ah, there it was - subject closed, Vida would need a place of her own, which was fine given the infancy of their relationship. Vida drank the rest of her wine, declining an additional glass and opting for mineral water, they sat in silence for the next few minutes until Luis breathed out deeply and then pulled her hand into his across the table “So I guess we’d better start looking for a bigger place” It would be a monumental leap of faith, but one they were both willing to take. 

They chatted aimlessly on the drive back home, exchanging knowing glances and for the last couple of miles stewing in a sexually charged atmosphere. Luis pulled on the hand break, turned off the engine and opened his door all in the wrong order, almost injuring himself and being right back at square one as his misjudged actions almost had him trying to jump from a moving vehicle, Vida had cackled loudly at his desperation as she waited at the front door for him to join her, hands lazily on her hips. 

“Quit the smugness” he told her as he hurriedly let them in, thrilled beyond belief that she instantly headed up the stairs and then made him halt half way up as she pulled off her top and threw it down over his face, “Bad…..so bad….” he remarked as he tossed her shirt down to the bottom of the stairs, panicking as she disappeared and then leaping up two stairs at a time until he caught up with her in his bedroom. 

“How long have you been ready hmm?” he asked, with a hint of arrogance, his hands pawing at her sides and then gripping under her thighs.

“I’m in a constant state of arousal in your presence Luis…” she replied sarcastically. 

He grit his teeth when her hand dived into his jeans and then yanked them down, “How long have you been this hard?” she asked back, playing him at his own game “All the way back home? In the restaurant?” 

Luis smirked at her insolence but the second they were in bed together the dynamic changed entirely, it progressed slowly and meaningfully, there wasn’t any teasing or verbal oneupmanship, it was much more pure than all of the times before. He’d been tender and thoughtful with his movements, when she’d moved on top of his body and used her mouth on him he paused her just as her head dipped below his slim hips, “Vida….no…” he said, hand cupping her face and signalling she move back up to the pillows “What’s up?” she asked, momentarily confused by the fact he didn’t want her to do that, he’d never declined before, “Not right now” he whispered hoarsely before shunting his hips upwards, he’d been planning this on the journey home and he wanted to make it special, he’d spent ages mustering up the courage and he didn’t want to cheapen things by saying those words after she’d gone down on him. Vida understood why he stopped her soon enough and she showered him with a series of kisses, surprising herself when she answered back with all the defiance in the world “And I love you too…..”

***  
“Just what do you hope to achieve? I don’t get it” Rui ranted as he watched José pace around his hotel suite “Helen is having your kid!” he added for even more effect. 

“So fucking what!” José snarled back “You think I love her?” 

Rui’s mouth gaped open “José! SHE IS PREGNANT!” 

José mumbled and then sat down, tired from all the walking he’d been doing in a small indoor area, “She’s living with this guy….fucking hell…” 

Rui had tried his best to be diplomatic, but it was proving impossible, José needed to burn himself out with this one and Rui knew he’d have to just let him get on with it. His main job was to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid - like try to book a flight to Barcelona for example. 

“I’m going over there” he announced, opening his laptop lid and typing in British Airways, “And I’m bringing her back” 

Rui paced over to where he was sat and closed the laptop shut “You can’t do that, she’s a grown woman” 

José gripped his chin and then his face, Rui watched from a few feet away as the drops began to fall on the glass table followed by a rhythmic shake of the shoulders, he couldn’t believe this - in almost 25 years he’d never seen José cry, ever. 

“Fuck” Rui said loudly, pulling up a chair and sitting next to his boss and friend. He’d been here to a marginal extent, comparing what he’d had with Vida to what José had would be fruitless so he stayed quiet, every now and then just patting José’s back. 

“I need to speak to her” he said, through the tears and sniffles “I NEED TO” 

Rui nodded, “Ok Ok, we’ll call her” 

There were a few seconds of waiting as the phone connected to Vida’s, the international dialling tone confirming she was abroad, that hurt - even though he already knew he somehow hoped it was all a horrible lie that Matthew had fed him out of some sort of spiteful revenge. 

Vida was lying on the recliner when she heard her phone ringing, she strolled inside to pick it up as Luis fixed them a drink in the kitchen, his face utterly blissed out and winking at her as she indicated she had to take a call. 

“Hello?” she answered, not knowing the number. 

“Vida, it’s me…..it’s José” 

“Ok, what’s up?” she asked, not rude but also not in the mood for a friendly chat with him. 

“Erm, is it true?” 

Vida thought his voice seemed deeper, rougher, “What?” she snapped.

“You’re not coming home?” 

“Home?” she questioned, “Manchester you mean? No, I’m not” 

She heard him take in a sharp breath and then some commotion on the line, almost like he’d dropped the phone, she repeatedly asked what was going on and was relieved to hear Rui’s voice as he took over “Vida, it’s Rui, he’s in a mess because Matthew told him you were staying with Luis, he still loves you” 

Luis entered the room with a jug of iced tea and smiled, his body sinking down next to her and his hand stroking her thigh lovingly as he reclined, his muscles feeling well oiled and strong following two hours in bed with her earlier. 

“Rui, this has to stop” she said firmly “I need to go” 

She hung up and shook her head, “I’ll change my number tomorrow”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **some mention of miscarriage / not being able to have kids**

“Mig is on my back..” Luis said between the laborious kisses he was placing all down the inside of Vida’s arm, stopping briefly when she winced at a ticklish point just inside of her elbow. 

“Hmm, why…” she replied after a while, too occupied and enthralled by what his lips were doing to concentrate on anything else. 

Luis looked up at her, his hair messy as a result of her grabbing and twisting it with her hands - he shunted back up so they were level, a few more inches down her body and they’d be tied up for another hour or so and tonight they couldn’t be late, not an option. 

“He’s fixed my bike” Luis explained as he pulled his grey shirt over his head and swung his toned legs out of the bed, “Normally, I’d be over there in a second” he explained, clicking his fingers “But with you, here… like this…no chance” he mimicked a puff of smoke with his right hand mid-air which made her giggle. 

“Am I destroying your little bromance?” she teased, one hand rubbing his back and then inching back under his shirt to stroke down his still tender ribs. 

He span around on the bed and planted a kiss on her forehead, this, she had come to realise usually meant ‘time to move your arse Vida’, so she dutifully did as was expected and jumped in the shower, she wondered if Luis did feel emasculated by her being there. It must have been weird, from bachelor to this in less than a month. That said, they both pursued their own interests, Vida would always be up early to help him with the exercises - which he was getting better at independently by the second and then she would go for a run, come home and check her emails - call Matthew and discuss work, it actually worked well. There wasn’t any suffocation as far as she was concerned, she didn’t think about it too hard though - if Miguel had an issue with her she would hope he’d have the guts to tell her and so far he’d not so she forgot about it all for now. She groaned as the hot water pelted her skin, the suds washing down the plug quickly, Luis had opened the door of the bathroom to inform her they had 20 minutes before the taxi arrived so she hopped out pronto to get ready. 

“Chill out” she whispered in his ear, his incessant fidgeting and bouncing of his knees driving her insane “It will be fine” 

He looked at her, eyes harsh and mouth stern “How come you’re not nervous?” 

Vida smiled, “If they like me great, if they don’t then I’ll work on it, no big deal” 

Luis had spent half a day mustering up yet more courage, this time it involved asking her to attend a family dinner in the old part of town, Gabriela and her sister would be in attendance as would her parents, and more vitally - Luis’s and Gabriela’s three kids. It was a big step for him to have her by his side at a social gathering like this, it was something the two families had always done, and even regardless of the divorce he was always asked back, probably for the sakes of his kids, the youngest far too innocent to really understand why her father wouldn’t be at a family meal. 

He took a deep breath as they pulled up and gripped her hand tightly, his mouth kissing her neck and breathing in her intoxicating scent at the same time, “Thank you” he said quietly, she didn’t reply or acknowledge it, just nodded as they got out. 

“Nice to see you again Vida” Gabriela said, with genuine warmth as Vida took the seat next to her, with Luis watching on as though the two women were about to attack one another, Vida - as cordial as ever kissed the older lady on both cheeks and accepted the seat graciously and within minutes was conversing with Luis’s little girl about her favourite TV show. He started to relax when Miguel arrived, the two guys chatting, Luis always with one eye on Vida making sure she was alright with Gabriela and the kids. 

“I’m sorry if I was rude at the hospital” Gabriela said, moving in closer to Vida’s ear so the kids couldn’t hear her cursing “He worries me shitless when he fucks off on those excursions” 

Vida grinned “I can imagine” she sympathised, “I would be cross too if I was you, the children don’t need to be visiting their Dad in hospital” 

Gabriela nodded in agreement, “You don’t have any?” 

Vida shook her head, the sadness in her eyes quite obvious, “No I don’t” 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, Luis didn’t tell me, I mean why would he tell me, god I’ll be quiet, and I’ll stop drinking this wine!” Gabriela laughed, half mortified. 

“Didn’t tell you what?” Vida asked, confused by her semi-slurred words. 

“You can’t have children?” she asked for clarification, her intuition bang on.

Vida swallowed hard, “Well, he doesn’t even know to be honest with you” she felt the tears start to sting, god since when did she find it so easy to get upset. Fuck. 

Gabriela rubbed Vida’s arm, and a millisecond later Luis was in between the two women asking what the problem was, “Nothing, it’s fine, go talk to Miguel” Vida insisted, Luis agreed and bent down to kiss below her ear, with a hushed whisper telling her “You look beautiful…” 

“Sore subject” Vida told Gabriela, “Don’t feel bad about it” 

“Are you my Dad’s girlfriend?” Andreas, their eldest son suddenly asked Vida as he stood next to where she and his Mother were sat. 

“Erm, well, yes, I am. I mean, if that’s OK?” Vida asked, the young man thought about what she’d said and then answered “He says you take pictures, can I come and see?” 

Vida nodded “Sure thing, anytime, you like wildlife?” 

Andreas pulled up a seat and remained there for the rest of the evening. 

***

Pep’s hands had been working the knots in his broad back for almost 40 minutes now, “Wow….fucking hell when you retire you’re to be my personal masseuse - agreed?” Matthew mumbled from his pillow, Pep grumbled and then dug his fingers in further making the tall man groan with unadulterated pleasure. 

“You’re done…” Pep said softly, “Now turn over and you can do me… and I don’t mean a massage…” 

Matthew was sat up and pulling the much slimmer man underneath his well built frame within a matter of seconds, never needing to be asked twice to laden Pep with all manner of deviant sexual favours, “I’ll never get sick of this” Matthew declared as his right hand pumped Pep, his hips jutting and twitching and then slowing as Matthew pressed his body on top of him, the friction between them both otherworldly, “You’re hotter now you’re a champion, you know that?” Matthew teased him as his ministrations totally halted, the look of panic on Pep’s face making his groin grow harder and tighter, “They’ll never know how submissive you are in here Josep, that’s just between you and me...”

The electronic door bell rang repeatedly a few minutes later, Pep’s tongue was lolling out of his mouth as Matthew pulled on his jeans, leaving the Catalan sprawled across the bed and frustrated beyond belief.

“Yes who is it?” he snapped down the intercom. 

“Rui, let me in” 

Matthew raised his eyebrows and pushed the buzzer to unlock the downstairs door, “It’s Rui Faria” he called to Pep who had given up all promise of sexual gratification for now, “What does he want?” Pep asked rhetorically, as he grabbed a water from the fridge. 

“Fuck, what’s wrong?” Matthew asked as Rui barged straight into Pep’s flat and down the hallway, “Is it true? Vida was pregnant?” he asked loudly, patience thin. 

“Rui…you should talk to her” he advised sensibly.

Rui cackled loudly “Well I would if she wasn’t in fucking Barcelona!” 

Pep scoffed, “It’s 2 hours away for christ’s sake and failing that how about you just call her rather than barge into my apartment and disrupt my evening” 

Rui stood still, his knuckles white “Just tell me Matthew” 

Matthew’s silence confirmed it, “You should still talk to her Rui” 

“Why didn’t SHE talk to me?” he ranted, “Fucks sake! I could have….”

“You could have what? Stopped her body from losing it? How? You’re not God Rui, however much you like to think you are, Vida isn’t to blame for any of this shit just you and that fucking Warlord of a boss remember that OK?” 

Rui took a deep breath, computing this during the day of a match was all too much. He half blamed José for even telling him the way he did, when all Rui was doing was trying to help him through the worst break up in history but José couldn’t help himself - he had to try and prove Vida wasn’t some angelic figure in both of their lives, she wasn’t all she cracked up to be - she couldn’t even bear a kid for fuck’s sake. He’d been cruel about her, but Rui put it down to the hurt and pain of knowing he’d never win her back, fuck it was all so messed up. 

“Ring her” Matthew urged as he ushered Rui to the door, “But also understand she’s moved on, she’s in love again and it suits her” 

***

“Andreas loves you” Luis told her as they returned home in the early hours, “They all did” 

Vida yawned, “I had a nice evening, thank you” 

She pulled back the cotton duvet and drew the curtains as he stood in the door watching her, his eyes a little glazed due to the beer and wine, “Why did you and José break up?” he asked, slurring a little. 

Vida stopped like a rabbit in the headlights, trying to fob him off initially “Couples split, no big deal” 

Luis perched at the end of the bed and removed his shirt, “Not you and José, I know enough about you to realise how intense it was, how you were due to be married, move away…” 

“Does it matter Luis? Really?” she questioned with some irritation “I don’t care why you and Gabriela split up” 

His eyes were tired when she looked over at him, “Please tell me” he asked again. 

“He wanted children, we tried” she said bluntly as she fell backwards into bed, him clumsily joining her whilst shinning his jeans off at the same time. 

“What happened?” he asked, his thumb tracing her cheekbones gently. 

“I can’t have children, that’s what happened”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *mention of miscarriage*

Luis was a man of mixed talents, his footballing career and bourgeoning management success aside two of his other talents were a) never having a hangover and b) being able to sober up in a matter of minutes. That evening, he proved the latter when those heartbreaking words left Vida’s mouth, it wasn’t just the words themselves - it was the way she said them - with such devastating pain. He’d clutched her into the crook of his neck tightly to stem the flow of tears and steady the shaking of her shoulders, he’d pulled back and looked at her pained expression and wiped away the mascara coloured wetness that was slowly trailing down her cheeks, “It’s OK” he told her repeatedly, with a calming ease not for a second rushing her to recover. 

It was four in the morning when they sat out on the balcony and looked at the navy blue sky, both of them on their backs and in silence, he hadn’t pressed for anymore information - he would wait until she was ready, so they lay there wide awake in their shorts and t-shirts occasionally exchanging the odd word with the sea as their soundtrack. 

“Breakfast?” Luis asked, after they’d watched the sun rise just after 6, “You really ought to eat” 

Vida nodded, “That would be nice” 

Luis stood, and held out his hand for her to take “I’m a messy cook, come and help me” he said with a crooked smile and one that made her gently smirk, that was a welcome sight indeed. 

Vida sat on a stool against the worktop as she chopped the fruit he’d passed her from the fridge, explaining what each one was and where it came from - even, at one point telling her the name of the farmer who grew the crop “How do you know all of this?” she had asked, with one arched eyebrow.

“You don’t live in Spain your whole life without understanding crops my dear girl” he explained and then paused, “I just read the packet Vida….” She slapped his bicep hard, his mock “Ouch” and upturned lower lip making her instantly kiss him better. 

“You can ask me questions you know” Vida had said quietly as they began to eat the feast he’d prepared, he chewed and then placed his fork back in his bowl, “I don’t want to upset you” he answered, puppy dog brown eyes locking with hers, the last thing she wanted was pity - his expression was more one of sadness on her behalf, he’d seen how much of a nurturing person she could be and he felt it was tragic that this would never extend into motherhood. 

“José treated you badly didn’t he?” he asked, warily “Because of it?” 

Vida shrugged “I guess” 

Luis slouched back on his chair, “Man’s a real prick” he declared and then carried on eating. 

Vida paused her own mastication and settled her elbows on the table, she had been honest with him about not being able to bear children - that hadn’t sent him running for the hills but she knew there was no choice but to bring up her affair with Rui, he knew something was coming because of how her body language changed and how she was looking down at her knees under the table so he prepared himself for more, lifting his coffee cup to his mouth and sipping carefully. 

“I cheated on him you know” she said, and he stopped dead mid-sip, “With Rui Faria” 

Luis placed his cup back down and took a deep breath, “Why?” he asked weakly.

“I can’t excuse it, he’d been acting a real asshole, point scoring with Pep”

“No change there” Luis interjected with a loud snort “You have to let those two get on with it Vida, not get involved, it’s always been the same” he explained. 

“So you know about Cristina and José?” Vida spat quickly, shocking him a little. 

“Of course I do! Pep’s one of my closest friends and José made his life hell over that, and the kids but again - I gave him the benefit of the doubt because I’m a good person” 

Vida frowned at his holier than thou response, almost asking if he’d ever put a foot wrong in any of his relationships but then thinking better of herself than to point score, “Ok, so José used his affair with Cristina to undermine Pep and Matthew’s relationship, but it wasn’t just that, it had been building up for weeks and Rui was just….there” 

Luis shook his head furiously “I don’t like what I’m hearing Vida, José behaving like himself made you sleep with his assistant? Really? It’s a fucking pathetic excuse” 

He was right. 

“Yes, I know” 

Luis took their used bowls away and placed them in the dishwasher, just when he thought things couldn’t get anymore complicated he was confronted with this series of newer revelations, “Ok, so what else?” he pried “There has to be more” he predicted correctly. 

Vida stood next to him, him looking out of the kitchen window at the spectacular view outside and poising himself for more drama, “We split up, because of Rui, they went on their pre season US tour and during that time I fell pregnant, with Rui’s child…. I was really ill - anaemic and whilst in hospital I lost it” 

Luis’s neck almost dislocated when he jolted his head to look at her after she’d said that. “Fucking hell Vida….” he whispered, he had no right to be angry at her previous shortcomings with men he knew that, and if he was honest he couldn’t dislike her for any of it even if he tried. He was cross, but then again their relationship was such a new thing that he supposed these sensitive issues she’d been faced with weren’t really something to discuss casually over tea. 

“I’ll leave” she said, walking upstairs to the bedroom to collect a few of her things, Matthew was arranging to bring some bits over for her the following day so she guessed she could crash at his and Pep’s place while she decided what to do. Luis let her go upstairs alone. He took a fresh cup of coffee outside onto the terrace and enjoyed watching and listening as the city came alive not moving again until he’d heard her turn the shower off. 

He stood in the doorway as she towelled her long, dark hair, one other fluffy white towel around her body and draping on the floor, “I’m sorry” he said, a little breathless. She felt a pain shoot through her chest and a lump form in her throat, fearing his apology was the result of him thinking their relationship would now, never work. 

“For everything you’ve been through, I shouldn’t judge your mistakes…..I’m not…” he added, sitting on the bed and patting the space next to him for her to sit down, “This has all happened so fast hasn’t it?” 

Vida looked at him, she had no idea how she was even in this position, it was surreal “Yeah…” 

“I’m crazy for you, you do know that?” he asked, with absolutely no cuteness at all - just pure honesty “And I think, you might feel that way about me….” he paused, and let her lips kiss his, his mouth slightly agape and then pulling back to finish his sentence “I need you to be straight with me from now on, I don’t care how tough you think it is to talk to me, you have to….and you have to quit doubting me, I’m not a bastard, I want this, us, to work, yeah?” 

She nodded, “I’ll try I promise” 

“Good, and the kids Vida…..the kids think you’re so cool” he added with a massive grin, a grin so wide that it was infectious. 

They kissed for a long time, him guiding her backwards onto the bed they’d not slept in the night before, her relishing the taste of coffee and fruit on his tongue, his hand slowly moving from the backs of her knees and all the way up her body. She arched off the bed as his nails clawed tenderly at shower fresh skin, him taking full advantage of her already light headedness from the steam and expertly pushing his tongue against hers until eventually she let him win. When he stopped, he pulled her underneath his body and held her there as tightly as he could, his feelings beginning to overwhelm him. He closed his eyes and cupped her face with his hands, eyes slowly reopening to tell her “Forget everyone else, José, Rui… whoever, forget them. It’s over” 

It’s over. 

 

***

“Can you give her this?” José asked, uncharacteristically quiet as he and Matthew met once again in the hotel lobby, Matthew relieved that he was leaving, he swore José had him GPS tracked during his stay. 

“I don’t think so” Matthew told him, pushing the envelope back into José’s hands, “Just leave her be” 

“Matthew, please…” 

He looked at José’s face, tired and worn out - the opposite of Pep’s, “What’s in it?” he asked, needing information first.

“Tickets” he answered bluntly. 

“Tickets?” 

José nodded “Please, just do this one thing for me” 

Matthew sighed, such a sucker. 

As he sat in departures he played with the white envelope, wondering whether or not to rip it open and just do a preliminary check rather than hand it straight over to Vida, the last thing he wanted was for her to be upset - again. 

He fumbled a little, almost like he thought José might be watching him but once the envelope was ripped he reached inside and pulled out two boarding passes, dated with Vida’s birthday, the following Monday.

“What…..the…….FUCK…” 

***


	16. Chapter 16

“How has she been?” Matthew asked as he and Luis walked back from Pep’s place to his with some of Vida’s things while she was out working on a shoot. 

“Good” Luis answered, with a cryptic tone, “She met the kids the other night” he divulged. 

“Yeah?” Matthew asked, pretending not to let on that he knew all about it, “And how did that go?” 

Luis pushed open the front door and dropped the huge box full of stuff in the hallway “And there’s what? Another 10 boxes at her place in England?” 

Matthew laughed, “Oh way more than that” he swept back his fringe and breathed out deeply as though he was massively satisfied with the amount of stuff they had managed to bring over in one hit, “This is a start, and it’s all the essentials she asked for, work stuff, portfolios etcetera” 

“Drink?” Luis called as he walked towards the kitchen, himself sweating through his shirt, “Here” he said, tossing Matthew a bottle of water and then indicating they sit outside on the balcony.

“It went well” Luis said softly as they both reclined, “They loved her, especially Andreas my eldest, he’s coming over tomorrow to take pictures” 

Matthew smiled, “Sweet….she’s good with kids, she was great with Clio, José’s daughter y’know, and the boy, they adored her” 

Luis gulped his water, a little nervous to pry incase it offended Matthew, he gently spoke - “She told me about Rui, and not being able to have children…” 

The blond man nodded, “I’m glad” 

“When I first met her, I asked Pep if she was over José” Luis admitted “And I know she is, but I don’t think she’s over losing the child” 

Matthew took a deep breath - it had only been a matter of weeks since he himself had found out about it and although he knew Vida was devastated he hadn’t gotten a sense of denial from her, nor had she seemed to be in any kind of dark mood of late, quite the opposite, Luis being a defining factor in all of that. 

“Don’t underestimate her Luis” Matthew advised, “She’s been through worse” 

Luis’s eyes bulged, “What?” he questioned, wondering what could possibly be worse than losing a child. 

It wasn’t Matthew’s place to divulge everything about Vida’s upbringing so he styled it out the best he could “She married a complete wanker, got treated like shit for years all at the same time as managing her own career - and being bloody fabulous at it I might add, all without a family to speak of…” he paused “She had to grow up quickly, we both did. We both said if we were single by the time she hit 40 we’d marry each other, apart from not sleeping together we practically are married anyway” he finished with a loud chuckle. 

Luis’s eyes softened at the last comment, “And would you still hold each other to that?” 

“I don’t plan on leaving that Catalan wonder, no matter how irritatingly OCD he is around the house and well, look - Vida is moving on, she’s 36 on Monday, she has another four years to get her shit together” 

Luis froze, “It’s her birthday?” 

“Yeah, she didn’t tell you?” 

Luis shook his head, “Fantastic” he said, a huge grin forming “I’ve been wanting a reason to take her to Gijon, show her where I grew up, take her to the beach I used to play football on” 

“She will love that, honestly” Matthew said with approving assurance “That’s a really beautiful idea” 

***

“Hey Vi, it’s me, we took a load of your shit to Luis’s place, all the crap you asked for, and also there’s an envelope in the red box….from José, call me…Love you” 

Matthew rubbed his tired eyes as he threw his phone back onto the marble kitchen worktop, listening as Pep paced around the lounge going over his champions speech for the tenth time, he knew it so well that he was mouthing along, trying his best not to seem facetious and feeling the wrath of Pep when he noticed. 

“I will hurt you” Pep had threatened, eyes steely and mean “So hard, so so hard…” his breathless whisper towards the end making Matthew raise his eyebrows “Is that a promise?….” 

“Fuck off Matt…” Pep retorted throwing a cushion at his groin making the younger man exit the room pronto. 

Vida had walked at least 25km when she practically fell through the front door, her backpack almost as heavy as she was, she called out for Luis, grumbling to herself “Fucks sake” as she battled with the bag on her back, when he realised it was her he instantly relieved her of it and carefully placed it down, pulling the telescopic lens out of the top and placing it on the floor out of the way of potential damage. 

“That’s heavier than any of my bags you do know that? You ought to be careful” he advised, voice trailing off when her arms wrapped around his shoulders “Hmm…..but I needed an excuse for a massage from my favourite hot ex-footballer” 

He smirked as she kissed the edges of his mouth needfully, “Hey….I can still play a bit…” he informed her, breath hitching when she traced the outline of the lump in his shorts with her right hand, “You’ve still got the skills hmm?….” she whispered into his ear, “Still adept enough?….” 

Luis didn’t waste any time whatsoever, firmly slamming her body against the wall and pulling her shorts straight down around her ankles, she gasped when she felt his hand against her, the moisture coating his fingers, a sudden rush of energy pulsing through her loins when he told her bluntly “God I need to fuck you…” 

After 20 minutes of hurried, lustful raw sex they both sat on the wooden floor at the bottom of the stairs, gradually regaining their composure and coolness “Shit, ouch” she winced as she looked down at where he had scraped under her thighs tightly with his nails and caused several scratches, he made a shape in the air with his hand- unable to speak coherently just yet, “Par for the course with you is it this?!” she teased, a wicked smile emanating from him in response. 

Eventually they stood and cleared up the mess of clothes and sandy items which had fallen from her work bag, “Here” she said, handing him a photo out of her leather portfolio “I took it the other night when you were chatting with Mig while we waited for the cab home” 

Luis squinted and then held the picture a little further away so his eyes could focus, it was Andreas outside the restaurant, she’d walked back up the hill and directed the boy to stand on top of the cobbles just gazing out at the sea, the composition was impeccable, the late evening light lending her a helping hand. 

“Wow” he remarked.

“I printed one for Gabriela too” she added, handing him a copy in cellophane. 

Luis swallowed “That’s so thoughtful, thank you” she thought there was an ever so small tear forming in his eye when he kissed her on the cheek before he carried her bag upstairs for her to sort out later, she followed him with her eyes watching as he lifted his right hand to his face nonchalantly. 

Vida showered and then lay on the bed, the windows wide open and a gentle breeze wafting in, “I’ve ordered in food” Luis informed her before placing the big red box down on the bed, “Matthew said this box was important?”

Vida sat up and pulled it closer towards her on the bed, remembering his voicemail about the envelope from José, she located it and held it in both hands, noticing that it had been opened. Damn Matthew….

“Thanks” she said to Luis, for his help, adding “I’ll be down in a sec” so she could open the letter privately. 

Expecting some long, drawn out prose about how she was making a massive mistake leaving him and getting with Luis she was surprised to be presented with two boarding passes. One way. To California. Her name on one, José’s name on the other. Leaving Barcelona on Monday morning at 6:25. She slapped them against the back of her hand then picked up her phone and dialled his number. 

“Vida” José answered smoothly, “Matthew gave you my envelope I take it?” 

“What the fuck is this about?” she spat down the phone. 

“Don’t you remember?” José asked dropping the pretence now he knew she was annoyed “When we were dating, you came over to my place, we had a big game the next day and I had to be up early for training….” he paused, waiting for some indication she was listening, hearing her breathe he carried on “I wanted us to sleep together then, you said you needed longer than a few hours with me to do that……so we waited, and we talked…you told me about California, about it being magical, special…regardless of Joe and what he represented, you told me if you were there it didn’t matter about anything else because that place made you truly happy….”

“Oh fuck José….” she said, with a long, weary sigh…”This isn’t fair” 

“I told you I would always care, want you to be happy hmm? If we are in the right place together who knows? We could get it back Vida, we CAN get it back, please…just think about it”


	17. Chapter 17

“Damn…..what are you gonna do?” Matthew asked, as they sat outside one of the local coffee shops early the next morning. 

Vida was stretching out her muscles after her run, the sun on her face as the waiter placed their coffee cups down, “Gracias” she answered, instantly taking the cup and raising it to her mouth. 

“No idea” she replied, deeply sighing “Well actually I know what I WANT to do, I want to meet him there and embarrass the hell out of him” 

Matthew grimaced “But you won’t, you’ll call him and say ever so politely that while you are flattered by his life changing gesture you would be much happier spending your birthday with a gorgeous new man who wishes to shag you senseless on the beaches of Northern Spain” 

Vida giggled hysterically at his imaginative retort “Stop it”

Matthew cocked his head to one side, “Just you wait Missy….” 

Vida shook her head, not listening to a word he was saying, he was right though she would call José and say those things, not the bit about Luis - just the part about it being too little too late and she would remain civil with him, after all what was the point of continuing a feud that had long since been trawled through and stamped on by absolutely everyone involved. Vida was sure as hell sick of going over it, she couldn’t imagine how those on the fringes of it all felt. Matthew, Rui, Pep even…and now Luis. He’d taken on a lot in a short space of time, most men would have considered it a total head fuck, but not Luis - he figured it was all part of the unpredictability of life, like when he was surfing in Australia - riding the peaks and troughs, not knowing what was coming, he thrived on that, he would never manage a 9-5 relationship with meals at conventional times and washing the car on a Sunday. He often wondered how he’d managed to raise children with this attitude but with Gabriela by his side they had made a success of parenthood, even if the same couldn’t be said for their marriage. 

“Better get back” she said to Matthew who was busy ordering breakfast for himself and Pep who was on his was to join him, “Luis should be back from cycling” she added, informing him it was 8.15am.

“You know Vi, there’s one thing I preferred about you being with José…” he paused and waited for dramatic effect, her standing and crossing her arms cynically waiting “Liked a good lie in didn’t he…” he yawned comically, “Next time, brunch please darling” he said then blew her a kiss as he pulled his shades back over his eyes and waited elegantly for Pep. 

Vida strolled back up the street to Luis’s apartment, seeing him outside with the hosepipe on his bike and paraphernalia scattered around him, she smiled to herself as she watched him scrubbing every single spoke as though it meant the world to him. Vida whistled loudly, biting her lip as he pulled his shirt over his head and sprinkled the last few drops from the hose onto his bare chest and shoulders, “WOW” she said loudly, admiring his impressive physical form. 

“Yeah yeah” Luis answered casually, draping his sweat drenched lycra top over his shoulder and admiring his handiwork “Have to keep her clean don’t I?” 

“Her? You gave a bike a gender?” Vida mocked, nails gently scraping across his almost now totally healed grazed ribs, “You have issues Martinez…” she added as she skipped past him and into the front door. 

“Do I? Do I really?” he asked as he caught up with her, his hands finding her hips and gently moving with her curves, “I think maybe you’re jealous…..” 

“OF A BIKE?” Vida asked spinning around with a shriek. 

Luis nodded, his head then dipping to her neck and his delicious lips bruising her skin “Jealous of me riding her…..” he said, unable to hide the dopey smirk on his face, and then laughing loudly himself when she turned the air blue with her terrible language, “I’m serious!” he joked back, still adamant his accusation was on the money “Hmm, your bike can’t do the things I did last night though hmm?” 

She tapped the side of his face and then moved into the kitchen, him grumbling and then eventually following her to pester her further, “What do you want for your birthday?” he asked launching his dirty shirt into the laundry pile. 

Vida paused making tea and looked at his still relatively dopey face as he leant against the worktop and then lifted himself seamlessly up on top of it where he perched whilst watching her, “How do you know it’s my birthday?” she questioned knowing full well Matthew would have told him. 

“I have my sources” Luis replied, his long, slim legs swinging under the worktop. 

“Is your source a tall blond man who just so happens to be living about fifteen minutes walk from here?” she asked rhetorically as she pulled the tea bag out of her cup and slung it into the bin. 

“A lie in” she told him assertively, “I’d really love a lie in” 

****

Luis was a light sleeper, he had never used an alarm in his life. He was growing used to having a body next to him in his bed again, he liked it. But he was never a man who was fond of lying in, he liked being active, busy, up early and enjoying the day. His motivation was admirable, and when Vida had requested they lie in he felt bad for depriving her of that, especially a few weeks ago when neither of them were sleeping too good due to his injuries. They went to bed the evening before totally exhausted, between lumping Vida’s boxes around and independently keeping on top of their fitness routines their best laid plans of an early night to do things other than sleep had got awry. Vida was sleeping soundly when he moved his arm from under her body to look at his watch, just after 5, normally he’d get up, sit on the balcony with his coffee before having a light swim, followed by cycling and then if he felt like pushing himself a little further a 10k run. He was itching to get up, get started but didn’t. As trivial as it may have seemed to an outsider, this was massive for Luis.

He wiped his eyes and then turned onto his side, he felt Vida stir but kissed her shoulder which calmed her right back down and back into a deep sleep, one large hand rested on the curve of her hip while he sat up on his other elbow, his eyes gently closing and reopening until eventually his head fell back onto the pillow in a haze of drowsiness. 

“Hmmmmmm Luis…..” Vida sighed when turning over right into his arms, him instinctively pulling her in tighter, “Time is it?” she asked, voice deeper than usual. 

“Don’t worry about that….” 

***

They went out for brunch, well really by the time they actually got up it was lunch, both of them looking goofy when they saw Matthew and Pep already in the restaurant waiting for them, Pep and Luis immediately slipping into some bizarre fast talking Spanish exchange. 

“You’re never late….” Matthew remarked, “Lie in?” he slyly looked over at Luis who had clearly heard and winked subtly, igniting a fierce kick under the table from Vida. 

“Congratulations” Vida said, leaning across to Pep and kissing him on both cheeks “You deserve it” she added and he thanked her, “Even José sent wine” he told her, “Praise indeed” 

Vida looked at Luis, who was too enthralled in his menu to really care “Absolutely” she answered, Matthew snorting, “You two are deluded, he would have had that bimbo send it” 

Pep shook his head, “Cynic….”  
“I’m taking Vida to Gijon” Luis piped up, positively puffing out his chest “For her birthday on Monday”

Vida’s mouth opened in surprise, “For real?” she asked for clarification as she gripped Luis’s forearm, “Romantic guy…” Pep said, eyes on Matthew as if he wanted him to take note, “You’ll love it Vida, incredible landscapes” 

“You serious?” Vida whispered into his ear, lips gently making contact, his brown eyes were still brimming with lust and fervour following their morning shenanigans, “Of course I am, and this morning won't be a one off either I promise...” he replied, initiating a kiss which only came to an end because the waiter arrived to take their orders. 

“She won’t have a starter, she’s got him to nibble on” Matthew said loudly, making Luis’s face turn so red it was unreal, Vida tutted loudly and then apologised, telling the waiter “And he won’t have any spinach, plays havoc with his veneers”


	18. Chapter 18

“Possessions are nothing to me, experiences are what matter…what excite me, that’s why we’re here. You’re seeing this place for the first time, I grew up here, spent hours on this beach by myself practising, seeing you experience this for the first time blows my mind..” 

Luis had wedged her between his thighs on the soft white sands of Playa de San Antonio, a 60 minute drive to the East of Gijon, he’d made sure to time it well - meaning when they arrived the few tourists in the area were vacating following a day of tranquil relaxation in and around the coves, enjoying the spectacular scenery behind them. 

Vida had listened attentively all day, he was full of local knowledge and childhood memories - something which most people took for granted, Vida had always enjoyed hearing other about other peoples upbringings, it made her insanely jealous but at the same time allowed her to romanticise and revel in a completely different perspective on life for a while. 

She sighed happily when he paused to feather his fingers along her thighs, both hands then spreading her arms out wide and eventually above her head, watching as she gripped at the sand while his lips kissed across her collarbone and paused at her windpipe “You’re always so receptive” he told her between light kisses, “I admire that” he added before pulling her up carefully so she was sat in front of him, her legs over his and gripping tightly behind his back. 

“I’m easily influenced” Vida answered pertly, “Especially by passionate Spanish men…” 

Luis grinned bashfully, “I bring it out in you do I?” he questioned, voice barely audible.

Vida pressed eager lips to his, initiating a full on breathless and unrelenting kiss that Luis relished, his tongue prodding and winding around hers and his hands busy underneath the back of her shirt and fiddling with her bra in an attempt to remove it cooly, “Hmm see…” Vida said, his lips still partly attached to hers, “Luis….we can’t…. not here….” 

He pulled back a few centimetres and stared at her intensely, like a man with only one thing on his mind, “I brought you here at this time of day to experience this beach the way it’s meant to be experienced…” he told her assertively, “The tide will start to come in soon, and you’ll feel how warm the sea is, the sun is about to set and you’ll see the colours change in the sky, the breeze will drop and you’ll hear nothing but us….” 

Vida felt limp, totally weak. His powers of seduction were otherworldly, his entire planning of this moment made her heart ache, the way he’d laid all the ground work - getting her here, to a place which meant so much to him, explaining, without any embarrassment or worry how much coming here was vital to his career - for both practicing and his mental wellbeing, he’d laid himself bare in every possible way, he didn’t trust easily but with Vida it had been different. 

Luis never diverted his eyes from her as he painstakingly peeled her clothes from her body, gently placing them down next to where they lay, protecting her the whole time, his taut body covering hers carefully, “Ok?…” he whispered into her ear, getting his answer when her right hand thrust down between both of their bodies and began to stroke him, he gasped into the crook of her neck, his hips instinctively gyrating against her palm, “I need your mouth on me” she informed him, and he shakily moved his mouth to hers while her hand continued to work him. 

“Ohgod…” he groaned when she lined him up between her legs with her hand, he swallowed hard when she released him and allowed him the pleasure of sinking into her with the gentlest of pushes, he edged forwards a little and checked she was fine again and then found his rhythm. She had lifted her right thigh upwards and pressed her knee into his side tenderly, he was right about the tide and a few minutes later they both felt the warm ocean as it lapped and then retreated with a calming predictability. 

Luis had closed his eyes tightly during the last few hard thrusts and lingered, not wanting his own demise to arrive before hers even though she had told him to go ahead at least three times, it was important to him that he pleasure her first, “I love you….” she had said shyly, as he remained still above her, his gloriously talented lips paying an inordinate amount of attention to her, he halted all movement entirely after she said that, “Vida….” he said under his breath, enjoying the warmth of the setting sun on his bare back, “I love you too…….” 

***

That evening, he had insisted on taking her to a quiet and intimate restaurant a few minutes from where they were staying, the casual stroll having them arrive at just after 9:30pm, they sat in the small and agreeable taverna lit purely by candles and with the distant sounds of Cuban music emanating from a couple of the bars on the same street. Luis had taken her hand as they sat side by side at the table and wished her the most sincere Happy Birthday in living memory, she couldn’t even begin to explain how special he had made it. Her eyes glazed at the sight of him in a smart shirt, he noticed and grinned, “You know, I don’t think anyone has ever liked me as much as you” he admitted with a pang of sadness, “I’m serious” he added for confirmation, “Too intense, too unpredictable, too serious…” he reeled off a few other things past girlfriends had accused him of, “Gabriela’s big thing - you’re so selfish Luis…” he made her giggle at his impression of her, all high pitched and in a super thick Spanish accent, “I disagree with her” Vida replied, bringing the wine glass to her lips and keeping her eyes firmly fixed on him, “You’re incredibly giving…..” 

His eyes widened at her comment, and again that smirk she was becoming accustomed to materialised “You’re DEFINITELY the only woman I have felt able to express myself with properly in that respect…..” he paused whilst waiting for a sign to continue or leave it there, “That side is magnificent, hmm?….” 

Vida was in the mood to tease so she sipped more wine and then dropped her hand underneath the table and onto his firm, muscular upper thigh, he flinched a little and then settled, finding it outrageously arousing that she felt inclined to do that to him in public, “If it was up to me, we’d never leave your bed…” she explained quietly, her hand tracing the outline of the bulge in his trousers “You….” she stopped to kiss his neck, tongue prodding his pulse point “Make…” then moving up to bite at his ear lobe “Me…” her hand relinquished and squeezed his thigh “So…” finally kissing his mouth as she saw their server approach out of the corner of her eye, her voice barely a whisper as she finished her sentence “Wet…” 

“Ready to order, Sir, Madam?” 

***

48 hours before….

“Andreas has been amazing!” Vida told Gabriela enthusiastically as she arrived to pick the boy up.

“Vida gave me this!” he said loudly before thrusting an old manual Kodak into his mother’s chest for her approval, “Wow, what do you say?” his mother prompted just incase her son hadn’t profusely thanked her. 

“Thanks!” 

“You’re very welcome” Vida said, tousling his hair before he ran off to climb into Gabriela’s car.

“Luis says you’re going away for a few days so have fun, don’t let him convince you to sky dive or paraglide” she joked, but then gave her a stern look to make sure she knew that actually, she was being serious. 

Vida nodded and told the older lady not to worry. 

After Andreas had left Vida located her phone and typed a text to José, then she deleted it, then composed it again, and deleted it. So she rang him. 

“I won’t be there so please don’t bother” she said assertively. 

“Gijon is a nicer prospect for you is it?” José asked, clearly on the defence. 

“Actually, yes it is” she answered, not even questioning how he knew. 

She heard him snarl at the other end, “He’ll never love you the way I do, not him, not any other man, I’ll make it my mission to make sure of it, you hear me Vida?…” 

***


	19. Chapter 19

“Hey beautiful, only me, you’re clearly busy washing the sand out of your…..actually I don’t want to know about that, anyway we landed safely back here, Pep has given his speech, you know I knew it word for word and he told me to sit at the back of the room, bastard… Have a fabulous evening, do everything that I would… hang on, don’t scare Luis off….Call me, love you”

Matthew downed the rest of his gin and tonic and then rocked his empty glass in Pep’s direction, the older man sauntered over and gracefully took the seat next to his partner, “You do know it’s a free bar Matt” he said quietly, between the many hellos, goodbyes and congratulations from the other guests. 

“I do know that Josep, but would it kill you to lift a finger for me eh? Go on, sashay over there and prove you’re a man of the people” Matthew told him with a clear cut sarcastic tone, “I’ll do that thing….” he said dead quick, catching Pep’s instant attention back from one of the player’s wives. 

He licked his lips, “I’m so wound up” he admitted quietly, “It’s the adrenaline” 

Matthew arched an eyebrow, “Poor Pep, you feeling overwhelmed?” 

Pep looked at him with a hurt expression, “I am a little actually, and for the record I spoke to José and that bottle he sent was actually intended for his and Vida’s wedding day” 

Matthew snorted loudly, “Oh boo fucking hoo” 

“And he knows she’s in Gijón with Luis” 

Matthew’s expression changed to confusion “Well don’t look at me, I don’t even have his number” 

“I know” Pep answered, with hushed tones and moving in closer to his ear “Luis called him and told him, some balls eh?” 

“No. Way” Matthew answered slowly, and then guffawed “Wow….”

***

 

“What did you do on your last birthday?” Luis asked as their main courses were cleared away. 

Vida, still chewing, dabbed her mouth and drank back some water while she remembered, “I was in Burnley, glamour capital of the North West” 

“Football?” he questioned, swilling the red wine in his glass before sipping. 

She nodded, now finished with her chewing “They won, so it was fine, went to San Marco in the evening for dinner, no big deal at all really” 

“I told him I was bringing you here” he admitted, her face a picture of both bemusement and annoyance as she waited for a follow up reason “You’re unhappy about that?” he asked instead, reading her face - which wasn’t remotely difficult. 

“Why are you even speaking to him?” she jabbed, “I knew this was all too good to be true, you make today unbelievably perfect and ruin it by telling me that!” 

Luis shuffled in his seat and then leant all the way back, “You don’t mean that, please say you don’t mean that” he asked softly, hand stroking down her shoulder and back up to her face, eyes darting around for some visible sign that she didn’t mean those harsh words. 

“No of course I don’t bloody mean it, but why are you talking to him?” 

He breathed a sigh of relief, “I talk to him sometimes, about work y’know…..I wasn’t going to mention you, he mentioned you” he explained, “But I was expecting it” 

She folded her arms, finding this revelation beyond weird, “Go on…” 

“You chose this with me over California with him” he stated, and then just left it hanging in the air while their waiter explained this evening’s desserts, Vida nodded like it was the most fascinating menu on the entire planet and then with an unrelenting confidence informed the waiter “This man here is my dessert but thanks, I’ll be back in a second” she tossed her napkin down and seductively walked off in the direction of the ladies, her black silk skirt caressing her curves beautifully. Luis couldn’t tear his eyes off of her, and the waiter - not at all shocked or embarrassed by what he had just witnessed stood there patiently waiting for Luis to come back down to earth. 

“Umm, nothing for me thank you, just the bill” he asked politely and then subtly rearranged himself in his trousers before the friction of his raging hard on against his zip caused him injury. 

Vida listened to Matthew’s voicemail in the toilets, laughing out loud as she could hear Pep in the background repeatedly saying thank you, she looked at her watch mindful of how long she had been in there and quickly dialled Matthew’s number. 

“Luis spoke to José, is it me or is that fucking weird but bold?” she asked quickly when he answered, the slight delay on the line not helping matters. 

“I know darling, he told Pep” Matthew said “Some statement huh?” 

Vida sniggered “Erm yeah! God Matthew……he’s so perfect, I haven’t let on that I think that’s the most caveman thing a man has ever done for me though…” 

“Let’s hope he stays that way eh? I mean if he’s coming to England the last thing you need is him and José duelling in the streets over you so don’t go encouraging him, anyway gotta go, love you” 

He hung up and Vida paused - looking at her reflection in the mirror mouthing “England?” 

“Everything OK?” Luis asked when she returned, he slipped her jacket over her shoulders and gently brushed her hair back into place over her collar, “Perfect” Vida answered as they thanked the staff and proceeded to walk lazily hand in hand back down the street to their rental apartment. 

“You’re extremely naughty you do know that” Luis said pertinently “I like that” he confirmed, face gazing sideways at her as she grinned devilishly. 

“So are you” she retorted “You are terrible actually, I’ve never initiated public sex” 

Luis threw his head backwards and laughed so loudly that she couldn’t help but find him devastatingly adorable, he’d been very proper during their courtship, the occasional comment aside he’d been the model gentleman. 

“Public sex?” he questioned, eyebrows raising, “I think you’ll find, I made love to you on one of the most beautiful beaches in Northern Spain….” 

Vida swallowed, “Say that again” she requested, stopping them in the middle of the pavement so they could face one another, he did as asked and repeated it whilst looking at her, smiling when her cheeks began to pucker into a deep shade of crimson.

“It’s far too late for you to be embarrassed young lady” he told her, “And anyway I’d say we are equal after what you said back there about me making you….” he stopped, unable to say the word ‘wet’ in that context right now.

“What, WET?” She teased, emphasising the second word. 

“Hmmm” he grumbled deeply, and then squeezed her hand harder, “Ready for dessert Ms Carter?” 

****  
They crashed into their apartment much like that time at his place, but he managed to pull her down the long hallway and into bed, the exchange had been frenetic and needy on both sides, but more so from Vida, she had gripped him as tightly to her body as was humanly possible and when he pulled her on top of him she most definitely burnt off those calories from dinner. 

“Can I ask you something?” Vida said as they kissed languidly afterwards, Luis only a few minutes from ravishing her again.

His hand continued stroking down her bare back while her lips never left his skin “Of course” 

“Do you have a job in England on your radar?” she asked, big brown eyes looking at him from where she had ended up - just between his ribs, her delicate licks and kisses inducing a series of moans from him and several swear words, communicated in a deep Spanish drawl.

He froze momentarily, thinking before answering “Not necessarily” 

She nodded, “Is that why you called José?”

That man’s name killed all arousal immediately. 

Luis pulled her up towards the pillows where she settled as he spoke “The last time I saw him, we had a fight, you weren’t there, it was just before my cycling trip, I was disrespectful so I owed him an apology for that but, yeah we talked work and we talked about England” 

“Where?” she asked cautiously. 

Luis shrugged, “I don’t know yet, and I wasn’t bragging when I told him I was bringing you out here - just for the record” 

Vida already knew that, “He’s determined to come between us, don’t fall for his niceness” 

“Only one person can decide if he succeeds Vida and it sure as hell isn’t me”


	20. Chapter 20

“You’ll kill me with all this romance, you do know that?” Vida teased on their final day in Gijon.

Luis had planned a walking route during the day which allowed him to do a prerequisite on the upcoming cycling trail he and Miguel had planned for summer and her to take photographs along the way. Seeing the trail had worried Vida a little, he’d not taken her all the way down into the depths for fear of her thinking he was a full on maniac, but he knew she’d seen enough to question his ongoing and desperate quest for thrills. 

“Romance?” he asked, after a few moments enjoying the silence “Surely not?” 

Vida nodded and set down the throw she had brought in her backpack, the view from the top of the cliff one of resounding natural beauty.

Luis flashed her a look of earnest as he watched her pull the food they’d packed out of the bag and place it down carefully on the blanket, “I fail to believe no other man has been romantic with you Vida” he told her cynically. 

“Hmm, you’d be surprised” she replied, not at all offended by his assumption but also worrying that he had taken her backhanded compliment the wrong way, “Look, I meant it nicely”

Luis nodded as he sat down on his knees and helped her unwrap various items of food and uncork the fizzy wine she’d bought back in town, “I know, sorry…” 

It was the first time she’d seen him looking anything other than beaming in her company and it concerned her, she poured them both a drink as they sat side by side, gazing down over another deserted cove, the white sands of Asturias truly stunning once again. 

“Luis, are you alright?” she asked sensitively, rubbing his elbow with two of her fingers “Because you can tell me, godknows you know everything about me” 

Luis glanced at her, eyes full of sorrow and a frown plaguing his usually ruggedly handsome face, “It’s nothing…” he lied, drinking back a full glass of the fruity, sparkling liquid and immediately refilling his glass, Vida kept quiet, allowing him time alone with his thoughts while she scanned through her pictures. One caught Luis’s eyes and he pulled it up towards his face, “Andreas again?” he asked, she confirmed “He’s a photogenic kid” Vida told him with a warm smile “Well, they all are, I mean just look at their parents” Vida rocked her body into his in the vain hope of eliciting a laugh from him, she succeeded and he bellowed deeply, thankful for her humour in that moment. 

“You mean that don’t you?” he questioned, she confidently told him yes - she did mean it and then he took a deep, long breath “I fell like this with Gabriela you know, at first, whirlwind…..a matter of months and she had moved in, less than a year married and 18 months and Andreas was on the way” he explained, lost in reverie, “I was always the same guy, then, now…I’ve not changed, not at all but ask her and she will tell you the opposite” he let out a clearly hurtful laugh, but Vida waited, not pressing for more, just patiently listening as he spoke. 

“Things were great, I was successful but always down to earth - she doesn’t realise how tough that is, you’re told very waking minute how brilliant you are, you’re approached by fans telling you they love you….it’s easy to lose sight of things in that world, fuck - look at who I’m speaking to” 

Vida frowned, “Well come on, it’s totally different when you’re involved like I was” 

Luis held his hands out in front of his face “But you’ve seen it first hand how fake people can be because of who you are, or who you’re with yeah?” 

Vida nodded, getting his point, “It can be a shallow industry yes” she said quietly, “But you have to be headstrong”

Luis nodded “And I was, always but it was never enough for her, always wanting more, lets move here - or pressurising me to get a job in France…..yknow, the kids…god I would do anything for them, but Gabriela….she wore me down Vida….” 

Vida moved in closer now, placing her glass back on the ground as her arms wrapped around his chest tightly and her mouth kissed the side of his face, “Breaking up with someone when you’re married with kids must be horrific, but look - you get on with her, the kids idolise you” 

He looked at her, deep brown eyes searching hers for some kind of revelation - “You think?” he asked, “Because I wonder, I know she dates guys Vida, I’m not an idiot, I hear the kids talking about them….” 

“That’s OK isn’t it? She needs a life outside of the kids too” 

He kissed her mouth with urgency, his hands grappling with chunks of her hair as his strength lifted her on top of his body, she groaned as his tongue explored her mouth - forceful and visceral, the throbbing in her abdomen causing her to instinctively grind down against his fully clothed body, using her own strength now she gently pushed his shoulders backwards so he was flat on his back, asking him to open his eyes when she pulled back, “You are mindblowingly romantic” she announced, her knees safely nestled against his sides as she dropped gentle kisses down his neck and jaw, “And Gabriela’s loss is most definitely my gain, so less of the defeatism hmm?” 

Luis’s subtly agreed, biting his lower lip as he authoritatively tossed her onto her back, her shriek causing a disturbance to the otherwise tranquil setting, he sat up on his elbow looking down on her body, his free hand stroking her skin and making indecipherable shapes as she mewed and revelled in his attention. 

“Mig and Gabriela dated you know” he said randomly, totally out of the blue, Vida’s open mouth telling him she found it just as shocking as he had at the time, “Yeah, about 6 months after we finalised the divorce, neither of them told me, I found out, dropping the kids off early one morning” 

“Fuck” she said quietly, “That’s so bad” 

He raised his eyebrows, “I got used to it, but I knew it wouldn’t last, she likes to be in control - so does Mig, disaster waiting to happen” 

“Wow, you’d never know, there isn’t any awkwardness” Vida remarked, knowing she only really had that one social gathering on which to judge the situation. 

“Hmm, they’re civil to one another” Luis confirmed, “For my sake I think” 

“And how about you, after you split up, you dated?” Vida asked, a perverse interest in his love life before her, but after Gabriela. 

He shrugged, “Couple of dates, nothing major. One girl I saw a few times but never went anywhere really” 

Vida arched an eyebrow “Really?” she teased, “You didn’t go full on Martinez then? Show her the bike in the bedroom? Make her tortillas for breakfast? Make love to her on one of Spain’s most idyllic beaches?” 

Luis smirked, “Those things were all reserved purely for you señorita…” he answered, over pronouncing on purpose, “She was way too in my personal space” he added, which did make her guffaw “Like properly trying to kiss me….” 

“What did you do?!” she asked with a wince.

“I removed her from my face” he told her, with the most deadpan expression she’d ever seen which only made matters worse and all the more hilarious, when he shuddered at the memory she gripped her stomach, telling him to stop because it was making her hurt. 

Luis watched as she calmed down, a feint smile never really disappearing “God you’re beautiful” he said when she closed her eyes allowing the sun to bathe her skin, she felt a surge of excitement pulse through her veins, her body turning completely limp against his touch, “So are you” she replied after a long, comfortable silence, he pulled her hand up to his face and kissed the back of it, “I have another six or so hours in which to romance you further, so how about it?” he asked, hinting that they start to head back to their apartment and enjoy the warm evening breeze from their enormously opulent bed.


	21. Chapter 21

“Come and see me after….” he groaned, one firm hand slipping down her side and resting on her hip.

“Where’s your heavily pregnant girlfriend?” she snapped brimming with attitude. 

José laughed menacingly, “She’s not my girlfriend, and it’s unimportant, the main thing is she isn’t here” 

Vida frowned with disbelief “Even for you, that’s a new low” 

He shrugged, “So what, you’d rather I pretended I wasn’t still in love with you?” 

Vida took a step back, desperate for Matthew to find her and intervene “You make me sick” she said, gathering attention from others in the executive suite.

“Leave her alone José” Matthew said, launching one strong arm around her shoulder and guiding her back over to where he and Pep were sat. 

“Sorry about Luis” José called, making her stop dead, Matthew froze too, “Vida, leave it” he advised quietly but she couldn’t, she turned back around and sauntered over, her mouth moving up to his ear before whispering “At least Luis is a real man, kind, honourable..”

“Would rather walk 300 miles through the desert than be with you, yeah - what a guy Vida” he said, interrupting her and looking very pleased with himself afterwards, “You don’t know a thing about him” She batted back, using all of her inner strength not to completely lose her shit with him. 

“C’mon…” Matthew prompted, Pep now stood by his side protectively.

“I hate you” she spat, making the smug grin disappear from his face instantly “And I hate the fact I ever met you” 

The three of them walked out of the executive box and found their seats out front, “I told you this was a bad idea” Vida said to them both, “You really thought he wouldn’t try and find out where we’d be sat?” 

Pep gave her a pitying look and then rubbed her forearm, “Sorry….” 

Matthew had a similar withering look on his face, “You’re really brave darling, don’t forget that, we’re here, lets enjoy it yeah?” 

The decision to attend the FA Cup final had ultimately been Vida’s but she had once again been thoughtfully persuaded by her favourite couple that it would be a great idea and José would be too concerned with beating his old team, winding up their manager and being generally professional to consider her attendance. Vida knew him better than that, his appearance in their box was no shock whatsoever, the fact she still felt a spark was however, an earth shatteringly shameful surprise. She tried not to think too much about it, resigning herself to the fact that it was probably due to having a sex drought, even then - it had only been three or so weeks since she had been in Gijon with Luis. 

***

3 Weeks Before….

“What’s this?” Luis asked as he threw himself back onto the bed, sheets everywhere as per usual while she continued sorting through boxes on the floor, old photo albums delaying her efficiency. 

“Hmm?” she asked, not really bothered by what he’d found. 

Luis felt a lump form in his throat as he read what he initially thought was some serious magazine interview Vida had done 18 months previous, at first he smiled sweetly at the amazing photographs they’d taken of her, making her look both naturally beautiful but then like a film star in a priceless black dress - her comments on her lifelong friendship with Matthew and how they had such a unique dynamic leading him to carry on reading. 

“You’ve gone as white as a sheet” she remarked, leaning on the bed before assuming her position crouched on the wooden floor of his bedroom. 

“Wow….” he sighed under his breath as he read on, her sentimental answers to questions about her relationship with José hurting him more than his many (almost healed) broken ribs, “Did you mean all of this?” he asked, the hurt in his voice palpable. 

Vida’s eyebrows knitted together and then once she planted herself next to him on the bed and looked at what he was reading brought her hand up to her face and covered it with her entire palm, “That was a different time” she explained, “Totally” 

Luis struggled with that concept, “So you’re saying you didn’t mean those things? About the chemistry? How no matter what you’d always love him? How no other guy would ever get as close to you as him?” 

Fuck. She panicked, remaining quiet - figuring saying nothing would be better than trying to even summon up an explanation he could comprehend, “Please don’t read anything into that” she said eventually, the silence becoming way too awkward to ignore. 

Luis swung himself off the bed and left the room, she heard him step down the stairs quickly, taking two at a time and then after grabbing his keys slammed the front door. Vida rushed after him but was covered in dust from where he’d driven off in a hurry and burnt the tires against the ground. 

Double fuck. Vida sat in the kitchen and thought, about why she said those things - it was of the moment, she wasn’t a person who was often interviewed - they wanted her to be honest, expressive and she was. José hated it at the time, the fact she had revealed marginally personal things about him to the media - he said it ruined the mysterious air he worked so hard to maintain. She never expected it to come back and haunt her like this, she went to call Matthew and then berated herself. She needed to sort this out on her own, not ask for more advice, but she sure as hell could do with knowing if Luis’s way of dealing with things was to just vacate the whole area, he wasn’t a guy who seemed to argue with people - he was liked, easy going, he was the opposite of José in that respect. Luis was gentle…. So she called Pep. 

“Leave him to it” Pep advised, “He’s a guy who needs space that’s all, he’ll be fine I’m sure” 

So Vida waited, and waited, and…… waited. His phone was turned off when she tried to call and at 1am she fell asleep downstairs on the sofa, the front door gingerly opening at just after 4. 

“Hey” he said quietly, stroking her cold bare arm and then pulling the throw over her body as she slowly woke and sat up, he didn’t appear drunk or angry, or anything other than his usual gorgeous self. 

“I was worried” she told him, her voice cracking. 

He knelt down and hugged her tightly, kissing the side of her face but pulling back when she tried to turn and kiss his lips, “Vida I can’t do this” 

***

“I’ll catch you guys up” Vida had told Pep and Matthew at the end of the game, they exchanged an ominous look which didn’t go unnoticed but she assured them she would be fine. She walked down the steps and into the executive suite where various media types were situated and awaiting José’s post match thoughts, he would be pumped full of adrenaline following that - she knew what to expect from him. She flashed her pass and stood right at the back of the press room as he strolled in, the most confident man in the universe. Vida saw him lift his head, shielding his eyes from the flash from the cameras down the front, he gave her a subtle nod which she didn’t reciprocate but she did smile when his posture became suitably composed. As always he worked the media beautifully, relishing every single moment to prove his critics wrong and in classic José style also name those who had critiqued his approaches during the season personally. 

Vida laughed loudly when he ridiculed Conté, wishing him the best of luck next season managing in Serie B, a smirk still on her face and showing no signs of faltering just yet, she hung back as they all piled out and made their way to the free food down the hallway in the next lavish suite, “This way” José whispered deeply, pulling her wrist as she waited at the back of the queue - his timing impeccable. 

She followed him in silence, him striding in front of her, his voice hoarse and croaky from yelling in the technical area for 90 solid minutes, he pushed open a large grey door and allowed her to pass first, waiting until it had closed firmly before pushing her body right back up against it, “You’re here for this hmm?” he asked, lips wet and forceful on her neck while his hands skilfully had her dress off in a matter of seconds, Vida thumped her head back against the door when he started to use his hand on her, their mouths finally meeting unceremoniously as they began gorging frantically on one another.

“I missed you” he told her afterwards as he relocated his cufflinks and with no bravado at all, “Stay with me tonight” he asked, watching as she brushed her hair back into place before opening the door, “I can’t” she answered bluntly. 

When she found Pep and Matthew at one of the fancy bars they both looked her up and down and then at one another, “What happened?” Matthew asked, Vida ordered a large Gin and Tonic, stirred it and then stood between them as they all watched the players enter the room for their celebratory party, followed by José, Rui and the rest of the coaching team. 

“I hate fucked him” she announced, knocking back her drink and promptly reordering another.


	22. Chapter 22

“Is Vida with you?” Andreas asked his father as he let him inside, the boy’s beaming smile at the prospect of her being there absolutely killing him.

“Not today” he said trying to be upbeat and ushering the boy back indoors, “Oh….” Andreas said with a dejected tone “I took some pictures, can she come and see tomorrow?” 

Luis looked at Gabriela as she walked towards him “Vida is away working for a while Andi, why don’t you go outside and keep practicing yeah?” 

Luis gave her a look of thanks and relief all rolled into one, the boy ran off with the camera Vida had donated to him slung around his neck, Gabriela sighing loudly as she plunged the cafetiere.

“Decaf yeah?” Luis checked before drinking. 

“So, what has happened?” Gabriela asked as they sat opposite one another at the breakfast bar, both of them with one eye on the kids playing outside and careful to keep their voices at a hushed volume in case of prying ears. 

He shrugged moodily, “How can I compete with the great José Mourinho?” 

Gabriela, shocked by her ex-husband’s out of character admission couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh, “You’re not serious Luis?” she paused, waiting for him to respond and when he didn’t she carried on “Vida and José split up, for whatever reason - they weren’t compatible? I don’t know, I don’t want to know, but it was clear to me she was crazy about you” 

He nodded as he sipped the coffee, still not 100% convinced it was decaffeinated, “It was going too fast” he explained, “Too soon…..” 

Gabriela turned and yelled at Andreas who was in the middle of pushing his sister into the shallow outdoor pool and then looked back at Luis who was wincing at her high pitched shriek “What?”

Luis flailed his hand in the air, grateful for the fact he didn’t have to hear her yell at him like that anymore, “She’s back in England” he remarked, chin resting in his hand “Pep said they were going to the FA Cup final, she’ll see José no doubt….”

Gabriela stood and walked around to where he was sat, “Self pity really doesn’t suit you Luis, you’re ruining my day, stop being so pathetic. If you like her, go and get her” she took his half finished coffee, knowing he didn’t trust that it was decaf and poured it down the sink, he remained quiet - which was also beyond uncharacteristic for him. 

“What are you worried about?” she asked sharply, “Because this isn’t you….”

“Being too in love with her….” he admitted quietly, Gabriela let her shoulders drop, “Oh Luis….you have to speak with her” 

“I can’t, when she left I told her I realised I wasn’t in love with her….I wanted her to hate me, but even after saying that she still kissed me goodbye” 

“Why would you say that?” Gabriela questioned, totally confused by his tact.

He licked his lips, careful not to go into too much detail with her “We were really…physical Gabi…..from the start, I told her I mistook lust for love….” he said it with such devastating heartache that she could’ve cried on his behalf, and that was saying something. 

She pulled him in for a warm embrace, he held her there for a few minutes and then patted her between the shoulder blades, “I love her, and I’m in love with her….and I’ve fucked it up” 

Gabriela stepped back - he needed some direction that much was clear - so she gave him some, “You need to book a flight to London right now and tell Andreas you’ll take those four million photographs with you to show her” 

***

“I can’t hear any of this” Pep said, holding his hands up when the three of them retired to Matthew’s London apartment, “He’s fucking pining for you Vida, he’s wild about you!” he yelled right in her face.

Vida’s face turned bright red as she retaliated instantly “THEN WHERE THE FUCK IS HE PEP?!!!!” 

“Come on, both of you, this isn’t helping the situation is it?” Matthew said, shocked at himself for being the most level headed person in the room for once, “Pep, leave” 

Pep cackled “Me? Leave? Are you kidding me?!” 

Matthew shook his head and held out his jacket, “You said you can’t hear any of this, so leave” 

He snatched his jacket, “For the record, he does love you, I know he told you otherwise - but we talk Vida, a lot….He’s insecure about José, you couldn’t just reassure him? Oh no, of course you couldn’t, but you found having sex with HIM easy enough!!!!!” 

Matthew spun him around towards the door by his shoulders, “NOT HELPING” he said loudly before pushing him down the hallway. 

“Here” he said, handing her a large mug of coffee in a vain attempt to get her to sharpen up a little after too much gin in too little time “Drink it” he ordered, she sipped carefully, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“I’m on your side” he told her, “Don’t forget that” 

“Why do I sense a ‘but’ coming?” she retorted with a sniff.

“You can sleep with whoever you like Vi, and you and José….well, I understand how passionate things were with you two, but excuse me for finding this one big massive head fuck” he said calmly. 

“Does Pep know exactly what happened?” She asked absentmindedly “Because Luis was pretty convincing when he told me it was all about the sex for him and that he couldn’t commit to me right now” 

Matthew swept back his trademark fringe and sighed, “But what you said about Gijon, how he was…you can’t fake that Vi, think about it” 

She smiled and shook her head, “He read that article, but it was ages ago! I couldn’t make him understand, fucks sake, I don’t know” 

“Call him” Matthew said tossing her handbag over to her. 

“Oh no, I’m not doing that, no way!” she protested, “He can bloody well come to me” 

Matthew stood, “Grow up darling, sort this out, for all of our sakes, I’m going to meet Pep and when I get back here I don’t expect to see you still sat in that position staring dopily into space, nor do I expect you to crawl back to that egomaniac so I’m locking you in” 

Vida thumbed his name on her iPhone screen, he’d been rumoured to be taking over at Arsenal, Chelsea, PSG…all in the last few weeks and she wondered how much of it was true. He had taken off with Miguel after she had left, and she recalled him mentioning one of the girls had a birthday coming up and he was planning on taking all three of the kids away for a short break. He’d invited her, and she had instantly insisted that she would check Andrea’s progress with her camera, Luis had told her how keen he’d become since she gifted the Kodak to him. She wiped away a lingering tear, playing into José’s hands wasn’t her greatest moment, they’d not exchanged more than half a dozen words during the tryst and the entire thing was over in less than a few minutes. God, she felt cheap…

“Vida, I can’t talk at the moment, I’m sorry” Luis told her, speaking loudly to be heard over various tannoy announcements at the airport.

“Luis, please..” she pleaded, he noted her voice and it only made him all the more desperate to see her and explain.

“I’m about to board a flight to London” he explained “I’ll call you when I land, I’ll text you my hotel details”


	23. Chapter 23

“You know, you were really harsh back there” Matthew said with a lecturing tone, “It was Luis who blew her out remember” 

Pep scratched his head determined not to get into a full on force 9 debate over who was morally wrong, especially when Vida was untouchable in Matthew’s eyes, “So he panicked? Big deal? From what both he and Vida have told me it was the world’s politest separation anyway” 

Matthew wasn’t impressed by his boyfriend’s dismissive attitude, “What was she MEANT to do then hmm? Stage a protest on his doorstep and refuse to leave him? She respected what he said” 

Pep threw his head back, “If anyone should understand Spanish guys, it’s you Matt….he would have wanted her to convince him, keep him awake until she made him understand not just accept what he was saying and leave”

Matthew pinched the corners of his eyes, elbows resting on the table in the quiet bar where they were situated, “Don’t give me that bullshit Pep” he said under his breath “Vida is many things, but a mind reader she is not” 

Pep snorted, “Oh she’s many things alright…” 

Pep jumped when Matthew slammed both of his fists down on the table making the liquid in their glasses shake “You’re a real prick sometimes” he said, voice angry “Fuck off to a hotel for tonight, I don’t want to be around you”

And he left him there, not caring one iota if his words would have a detrimental effect on their relationship at all, Pep could be arrogant and judgemental at times and someone had to have the backbone to put him in his place. Matthew was good at that, and deep down although Pep was being self righteous right now he knew what he’d said to Vida was out of order, she’d been through some hellish moments in the last few years or so. 

Matthew left Knightsbridge and decided to walk back to his apartment in Belgravia - he could use the fresh air and the time to think, he called Vida but was pleased when she didn’t pick up - it meant something was in motion, she was either on the phone to Luis or getting herself ready after forming a plan. He smiled to himself and didn’t leave a voicemail. He had seen José in the distance surrounded by a couple of other coaching staff, not Rui, some younger guys - he walked at the same speed until they met in the middle and made eye contact. José fumbled for his house keys in his suit jacket and threw them to one of the younger guys, Matthew nodded when he clocked that one of them was his son. 

“I’ll be five minutes” he told them and then folded his arms as they walked out of earshot. 

“How is she?” José asked, surprisingly polite. 

Matthew shrugged his shoulders, hands firmly in his jean pockets “She’s been better” 

José licked his lips, “She tell you?” 

Matthew nodded and then winced, “Amazing what people do when they’re vulnerable isn’t it?” 

He grimaced “Why am I always the villain?” 

This amused Matthew immensely, “José, why couldn’t you leave her? I know she came to find you after the game, but why would you take advantage of how low she is at the minute?” 

José frowned, unaware that she was vulnerable, and also replaying their exchange in his mind, she had pulled and gripped at his body with just as much fervour as he had with her, she kissed him like she meant it, welcomed him against her like she wanted him badly, “Vida didn’t seem upset I can assure you” he said, not meaning to sound like a super stud “She wanted me as much as I wanted her”   
Matthew shook his head “What is it with you guys? Do you ever attempt to understand a person or is it all taken on face value? She’s here, doing it back to me so she must want it, pathetic!” 

José started to back off and walk down the street “She wasn’t complaining” he called back towards the tall blond man. 

“It was a hate fuck!” Matthew yelled back, José’s deep laugh reverberating around the unforgiving streets. 

***

Vida sat in the fancy bar of the Park Lane Hilton running through what she was going to say when she saw Luis again, it had only been three and a bit weeks but it seemed like forever. Given the rapidness of their developing relationship she supposed three and a half weeks was an eternity. She had typed a few things into her iPhone Notes app, then deleted them, laughing at herself for being quite so prepared. He’d notice how rehearsed she was, so she would have to style it out as best as she could - speak honestly, calmly, from the heart.

“How does one reveal one has had a quickie with the guy the guy you’re speaking to has major insecurities about…” she said to herself, the gentleman sat a few tables down lifting his eyebrows in response. 

Vida smiled politely, and then turned away, talking to ones self was surely not the answer. She looked at the clock, 1:25am, his flight landed at 1, he’d be there before 2am he’d said. Filling Matthew in prior to him letting her leave his apartment had sorted a few things out in her mind, more importantly the copious amount of gin had worn off due to a mixture of coffee and adrenaline. Her knee bounced up and down nervously and then she saw him walk through the reception and over to the front desk, he asked the lady behind the marble if she spoke Spanish and proceeded to check himself in at breakneck speed. Vida carefully walked across to the lifts, waiting for him to look to his left and see her, he had a further pleasant exchange with one of the night porters and then strolled over like he knew she was there the whole time. 

Vida looked him up and down, trendy denim jeans clung to his slim, toned legs and a cap sleeved grey t-shirt accentuated his impressive biceps, it was however not entirely in keeping with the current English climate and he shivered as he approached her. 

“Hey…” she said quietly, his piercing brown eyes never detracting from hers, he flung both arms around her shoulders and held her head against his chest tightly, fingers of his right hand combing down her long, luxurious hair.

“Beunas tardes….” he said deeply into her ear, her hands clinging around his waist for dear life. 

They found his room shortly after, the reception area becoming busy following some late night tourist check-ins, the suite he’d booked was as expected for the area, Vida was always impressed by a balcony though, “Almost as good as Barcelona” she remarked when he joined her outside after locating a sweatshirt, “Too cold” he joked and then pulled her into his side for body warmth. They stood there for some time, listening to the early morning activity, the cold wind forcing them back inside eventually, Vida sat at the end of the bed while he delved into his suitcase and pulled out Andreas’s photographs. 

“Wow” she stated as she opened the packets and quickly thumbed through “These are superb” 

Luis smiled, he looked tired. 

“You need to know something” Vida said, a pained expression forming, Luis rubbed his face, tired of thinking, tired of feeling lonely, tired of being without her. 

“Vida don’t” he interrupted, “I know, please don’t say it” he urged, when she gave him a look which implied he’d gotten the wrong end of the stick, he confirmed “I spoke to Pep when I landed” 

Vida’s head dropped into her hands and she felt her insides wither, Pep really had it in for her today. 

“You were going to tell me, I respect that” Luis told her comfortingly as he sat next to her and moved her hands away from her face, his thumb wiping away a few tears “I hate that you wanted to do that, did it…..but I think I understand….” 

Vida moved in to kiss his lips, so desperate to feel him again - he responded vehemently, and in a matter of minutes he was edging them both up the bed, his breathlessness and passion turning her on beyond reason, he’d yanked his sweatshirt over his head and fumbled at her jeans before pausing while still on top of her, gazing down at her dishevelled body and swollen lips from his overzealous kisses. 

“No……Fuck….” He whispered, catching his breath and flopping onto his back, “We can’t rush this…..” 

***


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who has read/commented/liked! 
> 
> Have loved writing this one!

“We stay here, until everything has been discussed, deal?” 

“Deal”

***

6 Months Later….

Vida had become accustomed to her very special alarm clock in the mornings, after pushing and pushing she had managed to get Luis to agree to lying in most days until what he called ‘the middle of the morning’ - in normal person terms - 6.30am. This morning was different though, the end of summer meant the mornings were getting darker and the wind cooler, they’d been sleeping under a heavier duvet for a few weeks now too but this morning the sunrise was glorious and span across the entire wall of their bedroom and lit it up like fireworks night. Luis had been awake for an hour already, sat up on his elbow looking down at her sleeping soundly, mewing occasionally and then settling back down. He had stroked her bare arm with his fingertips, gently down and back up again in a rhythm that was making him feel drowsy again. He looked at his watch and decided enough was enough, his large warm hands placed her on her front and he poised himself above her, he lifted her hair onto the pillows exposing her neck, “Hmmmm” she whined when he settled his knees into either side of her hips, his boxer shorts straining at her naked form. He bent down to kiss the back of her neck, tongue moving in a swirling motion until it reached her spine, he saw her hands grip and tug at the bedsheets with anticipation, “Fuck…” he said, so quietly so huskily. 

“Luissssss….” Vida hissed when his tongue began it’s steady, focused path down her body, she felt him press his groin against her lower back and listened as he released a guttural groan, swearing under his breath the entire time.

Vida slowly blinked her eyes open and for the first time saw the changing colours of the sunrise, it was almost autumnal, fluidly moving the whole time, when she turned over and caught sight of him his natural tan was enhanced by the glow of the sunlight, he had a serious look on his face, his body taut and ripped and his eyes heavy with lust - she relished mornings like this with him. 

“Beautiful out there…” he remarked, his hands dominating her, beginning at her chest and down her rib cage, his nails digging in harder when his fingers gripped at her hips and she purposely rotated them for his benefit, “Not so bad in here…” he added with a boyish charm and a brief semi-goofy grin, “What dyou think?….” he asked, flexing his muscles as he bent over her and laid a series of wet, lascivious kissed on her collarbone and neck, making his way up to her lips which were poised and plump. 

Luis dipped his tongue into her mouth and then teasingly retreated, smirking repeatedly when she attempted to thrust upwards and grab the back of his neck to keep him firmly in place, his upper body strength was absolutely mind blowing, she giggled which forced a naughty smile out of him and then he finally allowed her the relief of a full on kiss, she was good at this - THEY were good at this, Luis enjoyed the foreplay as much as the main event because he would always, without fail find something new out about her each time. 

“Ouuuuuuch!” he cried when she bit the very tip of his tongue after he teased one time too many, “You getting nasty with me hmm?” he said, glint in his eye, “Want to hurt me hmm?” the light touch of his elegant fingers tickled her ribs and she winced, pulling her legs as far up as he would let her before telling her “Oh no señorita….too much?…” 

Vida arched her back when his fingers made contact between her legs, him still sat astride her “Bueno?….” he whispered, face now serious and concentrating solely on making her feel amazing, “There?….” he increased speed and pressure, watching her face the whole time - the biting of her lower lip complete kryptonite to him, “Fuckme…” she asked through the back of her hand which covered her mouth. 

“Now?” he questioned, just to be sure before shinning off his boxers shorts and in one seamlessly graceful movement doing as asked, he tensed when her head shot backwards onto the pillow, her responses had always had that effect on him, “Jeezfuck…” he garbled, slamming his eyes tightly shut as he acclimatised to her, taking a couple of minutes to settle himself down, she was accommodating as ever, enjoying him being so close to her, her mouth desperately seeking bits of skin to nibble and kiss. 

“Luissssssenriqueeeeeeeee….” she squealed, making him guffaw so loudly and his body vibrate against her, “Youbastard…” she added, her shallow breaths and restless, unnatural movements making him brutally aware that she was about to come underneath him,“Ohmygodohmy….fuckoff Luis….” 

Luis always took these moments as a compliment, to show her appreciation she’d always do a little extra in the shower afterwards for him, rendering him into a similarly incoherent state, this morning though she eased it out of him after her own demise, grinding against him from above, watching as his forearms flexed as he held on to her sides, whispering under his breath in Asturian, “What does that mean?” she asked, breathlessly. 

“Ummm” he grunted, pausing her body, unable to multitask at that given time, “English translation….” she saw his brain working overtime and continued to gently move against him, expecting him to say something characteristically romantic, “Good fuck…..You are a good fuck, Sí….” 

Vida spluttered, his innocent facial expression too much to handle meaning after he had climaxed she had to instantly get off of him as gently as she could because her shaking shoulders and body were causing his over sensitive nerve endings a lot of discomfort, “I’m sorry” she said, between giggles, Luis’s head shaking while his spent body couldn’t move just yet. 

“Andi will be here soon” Luis called upstairs to her, “Bring the laptop down” 

Vida did as asked and joined Luis in the lounge, “You remember that website?” he asked, “That perfect one?” 

Vida nodded and opened the lid of the MacBook, “Here, the girls outfits here are fabulous too, although Matthew still thinks he should do everyone” 

Luis slapped her bare thigh as she settled next to him on the sofa “He can make your dress, that way he only has to deal with you” he mocked “Matthew and weddings…..I can see this whole experience being very…..Intense…” 

Vida chuckled, “He’ll be fine, I promise, at least he doesn’t have to stress about Pep” 

“Hmm? Why not?” Luis asked as he navigated through the website she’d found. 

Vida frowned “Have you seen Pep? He doesn’t need to be told how to dress!” 

Luis paused and glared at her, “What, and I do?” 

Just then the doorbell rang, Vida stood up and walked to the doorway, looking back at him before she went to let Andreas in “No darling, but you can’t get married in lycra…” 

***

“So from today, we start again?” Luis said, his eyes watery “Properly” 

Vida nodded, looking around the hotel room that had been home for the last four days, “Starting with a proper date, at a proper restaurant, because this room service is shocking” 

Luis grinned handsomely “Agreed” 

THE END…..


End file.
